XWP: Post Episodes Series - Season 6
by Jinxie2013
Summary: PART 6 OF 6 SEASONS - My "post episodes" show a glimpse of what happened in between the episodes of XWP. Season six is the final season, drawing my story series to an end. It's also the most romantically open season of the series. Exciting! :)
1. Giggly Bard

_The Giggly Bard_

_Post-Episode 113_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: See the main story disclaimer, it applies

Content Warning: See the main story warning, it applies

Goal: See the main story goal, it applies

xxxx

End of Episode 113 (S6, E1):

Xena saw Ares sitting on a hillside, looking down at his bruised hand, rocking back and forth in pain. "Hey." She greeted him with a grimace, trying to stifle the pain she was in from their fight.

The god of war looked up at her, "Mortality stinks- not to mention hurts." He clenched and unclenched his swollen fist.

"Yeah, it does sometimes." The Warrior Princess leaned over and tended to the wound on his forhead.

Wincing again, he commented, "You have got a wicked right jab."

Xena smiled and cocked her eyebrow, "Sorry about that."

Ares sighed, "It's not the end of the world. Who knows? Maybe as a mortal I can experience something I never could as a god."

"Like what?"

He stilled her hand with his own, "Like you."

Her eyes softened upon seeing the hope in his eyes, "You never give up, do you?" She leaned in and kissed him on his cut and bruised mouth.

"Ow. I guess I'm finally gettin' to ya." He said smiling at her.

"You always got to me- but you were bad for me, Ares. You still are." She turned and walked away from him.

He stood up, "Xena, is there even a chance we could be together one day? I don't know, maybe, you know…one in a thousand?"

She turned around, sad that she had to break his heart yet again. After all, he had done so much for her recently. He brought back to life the two women she loved more than life itself. "More like one in a billion."

"So you're sayin' there is a chance." He said with a hopeful smirk. Xena's only reply was a smile, chuckle and a shake of her head. The god of war grew quiet and then decided it was time to leave. For a moment, he forgot that he could no longer vanish into thin air due to his new mortality. "I gotta stop tryin' that. I'm gonna rupture something."

xxxx

Later that day, Xena was pushing her small family to continue on their trek, despite how bad she felt after her fight with Ares. Gabrielle and Eve were riding many paces behind Xena, whispering quietly to each other. "Gabrielle, we have to do something. She needs to rest."

Gabrielle chuckled a little, causing Eve to glare at her. "I'm not saying I don't agree. I just know that there is no way I can stop her. If she wants to keep going and hurt herself more, she will. I already suggested we find a place to stop and rest. You saw how she blew that off." Gabrielle pulled Eve's horse to a stop along side hers. "Maybe if you try…" Eve nodded her head and clicked her tongue, causing her horse to trot into action.

A moment later she caught up with her mother. She knew that she had to make it about her or Gabrielle, rather than the Warrior Princess herself. Otherwise it was no use. "Mother? Do you think maybe we could stop for awhile? I'm really tired and Gabrielle is cold."

Xena stopped Argo, looking at her daughter then back at her lover. "Gabrielle…cold? Naa she doesn't stop when she is cold. Did she tell you to try and get me to stop?" Xena cocked her eyebrow in question, waiting for her daughter to crack.

"I'm just saying that I could tell she is cold. I know that she will keep going but I worry about her. Besides, I'm very tired. All the emotions with the Amazons made me a wreck. Is there an inn somewhere that we could stop?" Eve carefully made her eyes look like a puppy dog, begging her mom to do her bidding.

Xena sighed and looked back as Gabrielle caught up to them. She did look pretty cold. "Fine. There is a little town about a mile or so I think. I was going to camp outside, but maybe we could find an inn there. Gab, are you ok?" She reached out and squeezed the bard's hand. _Damn, she really is cold._

"I'm fine. But a good nights sleep in a warm bed would be nice." She squeezed Xena's hand and smiled softly. "I think we all could use a little warmth."

xxxx

As they approached the inn, Eve noticed that there were quite a few of Eli's followers in the town. Many had fish shaped emblems on their clothing, signifying their religious devotion. She also noticed that many of them look like they'd been beaten and might even be homeless. One woman in particular drew her attention. She had long black hair like her mother, but she had green eyes like Gabrielle. The woman's body was thin and frail, like she hadn't had a meal in a long time. She had two children with her, they were in bad condition as well. Eve looked over at her mom and noticed that Gabrielle was looking at the Elijans as well.

Gabrielle caught Eve's eyes and furrowed her brow in concern. After dismounting, Xena led their horses to the stable as Gabrielle and Eve walked into the inn. The bard stopped at the door and turned to her daughter, "Eve, why don't you go see if we can offer them some medical assistance. I'll get us checked in, then come out to join you."

Eve was relieved that she was going to be able to help. She knew that Xena and Gabrielle helped those in need but it seemed like they got more involved in defended people than helping sick or hungry people. She smiled at the blond then jogged out the door to talk to the woman she had seen. She ran right past Xena.

"Eve!" Xena yelled, causing her daughter to turn and smile at her. She saw her heading toward some people. Confused, she turned to find Gabrielle. The bard walked out right then and stopped in front of Xena. Together they watch as Eve drew the crowd of people to her, asking them about what had happened to them. "Who are they?"

"I think they are Elijans. It looks like something has happened to them. They look like they've been hurt. Eve noticed them when we first got here; she wants to help." Gabrielle hooked her arm in the crook of Xena's elbow. "Come on, lets go upstairs to our room."

"Shouldn't we help?" Xena looked with compassion at the people as her daughter talked to them about Eli's love for them. She looked down at Gabrielle's soft green eyes.

"We will. Let's go upstairs first and get settled in. Let her do her thing." Gabrielle whistled to Eve catching her glance. She pointed to herself and Xena and point up, indicating that they were going to their room. The young woman nodded and smiled, then continued talking.

xxxx

Once up in the room, Gabrielle helped Xena take off her armor. The warrior winced at almost every move. "You are really hurting, huh? Dying in cold water is something we should definitely stay away from." She tried to bring some light to the situation. "For the record, it was a good plan. Doesn't mean I liked it."

Xena smiled as Gabrielle drew a warm bath for them. "Yeah, I know that neither of you liked it. But it was the right thing to do. It worked, right?" _gods if I wasn't able to come back from being dead, they both would have hunted me down in the underworld._ "Are you getting in the tub with me?" she suggested, waggling her eyebrows.

"Yes I am. I need to get you cleaned up and then put some poultice on all these lacerations. Then we will go see our daughter and help her." The bard undressed and then unzipped Xena's bodice, letting it drop to the floor. Xena's body was black and blue, a painful reminder of just how human she is and what fighting a god can do.

"So did you get a room for Eve?" Xena looked around and noticed that there was a bed big enough for two, but that was it. "I would hate for her to sleep on the floor in here."

"The innkeeper has an extra bed that he is going to bring up. The price of two rooms was way out of our price range." The blond tested the water in the tub, finding it perfect to the touch. "Come on, sweetie." Xena walked slowly over, hobbling like an old woman. Gabrielle giggled a little at the sight.

The warrior looked up and glared at her, "Don't laugh. It hurts." Xena eased herself into the hot water and moaned at how good it felt. "Oh that's nice." She reached up and pulled Gabrielle down into the water with her. She snuggled her nose into her favorite neck. She kissed it gently and repeatedly.

"Mmm that's nice. Aren't you glad we stopped for the night?" She felt a prodding finger at her ribs, "Aaah Xena! That tickles!" she laughed uncontrollable as she wiggled to get free. Finally she was able to move across the tub from her lover.

"I shouldn't have done that… that hurt." She closed her eyes as she tried to will the pain away. "And I know that you put her up to making me stop for the night." She opened one eye and stared at the bard, then closed it after Gabrielle looked down in guilt. "It's ok. You were right, I did need this."

The bard grabbed some soap and moved over to the warrior to begin cleaning her wounds. "I had to do it. You have a tendency to keep going and run yourself into the ground. Plus I think we all needed a break." She leaned in and kissed Xena softly on the lips. "I'm excited to snuggle up next to you tonight. I have been cold since we got you out of that icy water."

As the bard continued to clean the beat up ex-warlord, Eve came through the door. She looked around spotting the two women in the bathtub. They were entwined, not just bathing together like friends. _Mmhmm I knew it. _ "Hi. Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your bath. I just wanted to get changed."

"It's ok honey." Xena said as she smiled down at Gabrielle. "So tell us about those people out there."

Eve had been avoiding looking directly at the two women. She had seen them both naked when they bathed in a pond or river, but for some reason, indoors she felt like she should avert her eyes completely. Xena noticed, so she cleared her throat causing the messenger to look her way. "You can come over here ya know. We won't bite." She snapped her teeth for emphasis.

Eve chuckled and realized her silliness. She grabbed a chair and moved it next to the tub. "What I learned is that they are a group of Elijan refugees that came from Athens. Apparently they are not welcome there any longer, so they fled. They've been on the run for a month or so, trying desperately to stay away from people that dislike Eli's followers. They were in a town a few miles from here and were stoned until they left. That's why they are in such bad condition. They've also ran into many towns that won't give them food, not even for dinars. Since they are all city folk, they don't know how to hunt and survive on their own."

"Maybe we could teach them some skills?" Gabrielle chimed in as she washed Xena's hair. She scrubbed deeply massaging Xena's scalp, eliciting the warrior's eyes to roll back in her head in pleasure.

"Could we? You would do that?" Eve said in surprise.

Xena's eyes shot open. "What do you mean by that? Of course we would."

"Well, it just seems like you do a lot of fighting for good. I guess I didn't realize you would do other things too." She looked down at her feet, embarrassed for doubting her mother and Gabrielle.

"Sweetheart, Gabrielle and I do a lot of different things to help people. We don't just join in on fights. Though I do love a good fight. We have helped train towns how to use weapons to defend themselves, we have helped in hospitals to help people who are sick and dying, and we have helped feed villages before." Xena looked back over her shoulder at Gabrielle, then she ducked herself under the water to rinse her hair.

"I remember one time we helped rebuild a whole village that had been torn down by Pythes. We were there for a week or so, right Xe?" the warrior had surfaced, spitting water out of her mouth.

"Yeah that's right. That was the week Gabrielle a secret admirer that left flowers on her pillow every morning." Xena said non-chalantly. She received a light slap on the shoulder for that.

"Anyway, we are more than happy to help. Do any of the people need medical help tonight? Any emergencies?"

"There is man that could use some help. He has stitches, but it seems to be rather infected. Could you take a look at it Mother?" Xena looked up from lathering up her bard. She nodded. "Great! I'm going to change clothes and head down to let them know. Also, they could use a place to sleep out of the weather. They don't have money to sleep in the inn. What do you think we can do about that?"

"I'll talk to the inn keeper and see what I can arrange." Gabrielle said right before Xena pushed her head under the water to rinse the soap. She came up sputtering a second later. "Xena!" she wiped the soap out of her eyes and looked back at Eve. She rolled her eyes.

Eve quickly changed clothes and planned to meet up with them downstairs a little later.

xxxx

After Xena was cleaned and stitched up, she put on her leathers and headed down the stairs to meet up with the Elijans. Gabrielle followed but went a separate way to talk to the innkeeper. "Hello there. Sorry to bother you, but we could use your help. I'm Gabrielle." She reached her hand out to shake his in introduction. He took her offered hand and shook it, his eyes wide. 

"Are you by any chance a bard?" He asked cautiously with a hint of hope in his tone.

"I am. That woman out there is Xena. Have you noticed the people sitting outside your inn? They have no place to stay, no money. Any chance you have room in your inn and would be willing to help them out? They were recently stoned for their religious beliefs. They have hardly eaten. They could use a good man like you to help them out." She smiled, trying to woo him with her charm.

He glanced out the open door of his inn. "I hadn't realized there were people out there. I don't have much room in here, but I do have some room in the barn. Do you think that would work? There is a loft that can fit quite a few people." He walked outside and motioned for Gabrielle to follow him to the barn. They walked inside looking around to see what arrangements could be made.

"Thank you for considering this. I think this would be just fine. There is one man that has an infection though. Is it possible for him to stay in a room? I could tell a story tonight to help pay for it." She walked over and pet Argo on the nose, then the other two horses that they brought with them.

"No need. You and Xena have done enough for this town in the past. Helping these Elijans…well it's the least I could do. I'll get my son out here to help clear some space and put down some extra blankets. We'll also get a nice fire going in the stove out here. They'll stay warm tonight, you have my word." He looked around one last time then smiled at the blond woman before him.

As they walked back to the inn together, Gabrielle caught sight of Xena. She was walking into the inn with a man. He was struggling to walk, holding his side in extreme pain. The bard jogged to help them and joined them just in time as the man began to collapse. He was much larger than Xena, not in height but in width. Gabrielle caught his other side and helped set him on a bench. Xena looked up and saw those beautiful green eyes looking at her. "Gabrielle, this is Menos. I need to take out these stiches and clean his wound. We need to do it in here because this town does not have a healer."

"Ok, what can I do to help?" she helped the man sit back further on the bench. His shirt was ripped in several places. His normally strong looking face and body was battered. He had cuts everywhere and a black eye. His skin was hot to the touch, indicating a fever.

"Get some hot water, soap and see if the innkeeper has anything we can use as a stitch. I'm out of gut." As Gabrielle ran off to gather the items, Xena laid the man down on his good side. She torn lifted his shirt up high so she had better access to the infected area. The stitch job that had been done was terrible. If she didn't do anything, he might die from infection. If he lived, his scar would be terrible and would probably never heal quite right. "Alright Menos. Here is the deal…I have to remove all the stitches and clean this out really well. It's extremely infected. This will hurt like Tartarus, but it has to be done. Are you ok with me doing this?"

"Yes, please do what you need to do." With that confirmation, the warrior and her bard went diligently to work on fixing the man up.

xxxx

By the time they got to bed, it was quite late. The three women were more exhausted than before they had arrived. They knew they had a long day ahead of them, so they quickly got into bed to get much needed sleep. Gabrielle snuggled in next to Xena, her face burrowed against her chest. _Finally, some peace and quiet._ She felt a kiss on her forehead, which was not enough to satisfy her. She needed a better kiss than that if she was going to sleep well. She looked up at Xena begging for more. Xena bent her head down and kissed her gently. The kiss deepened as Gabrielle let out a small, delighted moan. Xena began to giggle, wondering if Gabrielle had forgotten that they were not alone in the room. Gabrielle froze, eyes wide with shock at what had slipped from her vocal chords.

"Night you two. Sleep tight." Eve called over her shoulder, hearing the giggling that continued. She had heard the kiss and the moan. She was now even more certain that her mother had found love in the best possible way and with the best possible person.

xxxx

Beginning of Episode 114:

Two Arc Angels were watching over Xena, Gabrielle, and Eve. Michael said to the other, "Xena is finally coming home to Amphipolis. She has no idea what awaits her."

The other, Raphael replied, "I'm more concerned about what awaits us if she should fail in her destiny. If the realm of Hell should spill onto the Earth; we will be the ones to face it."

"Xena has killed most of the Olympian gods. She is the only mortal prepared to face this."

"I hope she is prepared- for all of our sakes."


	2. Kiss!

**A/N: Thank you to "Guest" for the review regarding the kiss with Ares and how I was going to address it. To be honest, the scene in episode 113 did not even phase me as a big deal because of the strength of the relationship between X & G and other things that this post episode is now about. I want to thank Strange1, Marijke Bush, and lazytown2000 for the reviews.**

_KISS!_

_Post-Episode 114_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. Though I would like them to be.

Content Warning: Always female/female relationships. Sometimes naughty scenes.

xxxx

End of Episode 114 (S6, E2):

Eve is following behind Gabrielle as they walk into the backyard of the inn. "Gabrielle, what's wrong?" Eve asks, her concern growing as she spots Xena standing over the crevice that is the open gateway to hell.

The bard responds, "The legend. Xena, you killed the king of Hell. What happens now?" Bard and daughter stand next to Xena as they all stare at the glowing crevice, smoke rising constantly from it's fiery depths.

"I don't know. I've got a feeling it's not over yet." Xena has her sword in hand, ready for the next battle.

xxxx

That night the three women sleep in the creepy inn. The wood creaked and moaned for no reason at all. All three women were huddled in the same bed together. Xena was in the middle, her arm around both of the younger women. At each noise they heard, they silently scooted closer together. Xena smiled, finding it funny that they are so frightened. It had taken them a solid hour just to be able to lie in the bed. The mattress, sheets, and blankets were covered in dirt. After several beatings with the flat of Xena's sword, they were cleaned out enough to use.

The cobwebs were still hanging everywhere, spiders nowhere to be seen. It was as if everything that had been full of life at the inn had vanished. Only death seemed to be prevalent. The open crack to hell did not help them rest. Eve was new to this spirituality gig and she was quite scared as to what could happen to them. The most shocking thing had been that she could cast Mephistopheles out of Gabrielle. The power had come as a surprise to all of them, especially the King of Hell. The whole debacle shed light to the trio on the importance of Eve's destiny. She is to be the Messenger of God.

"So." Xena spoke up, trying to create conversation to distract her girls. "Think Ares will get use to being fully mortal? Wonder how long it will be before he freaks out again trying to become a god." She chuckled at the thought of his desperation to get the Ambrosia from the Amazons.

"He'll figure it out. I'm sure we'll have to help him eventually though. He will probably get himself into a ton of trouble." The bard smiled at the thought of him dealing with very human mistakes and issues. "Oh boy, he is going to hate not having perfect sex."

All three women began to laugh very hard at that joke. Eve snorted as she added to the conversation; "I don't even think he'll be able to walk a mile without hurting himself. He is so use to just snapping his fingers!"

"I'm sure he'll be fine. I'm just grateful that he brought you both back for me. I wouldn't have been able to go on without you both." She kissed the top of Gabrielle's head, then Eve's.

"Did anyone thank him for what he did?" Gabrielle asked, suddenly worried that no one took the time to thank him. "Maybe we should throw him a party and get him a couple of girls or something." She giggled again, thinking about Ares trying to have real sex without godly powers.

"Mother thanked him on Olympus, right?" She looked up at Xena, eyes hopeful that she was correct.

"Yeah, I did. We also saved his butt a couple weeks ago. I think that should count as a thank you. Plus he got a kiss out of me, I mean isn't that enough?" She shook her head and made a grossed out noise with her mouth.

"KISS?!" both Eve and Gabrielle yelled at the same time.

Gabrielle sat up on her elbow and looked down at her lover. Her eyes showed a mixture of anger, worry, and sadness. "What do you mean?" her voice was very quiet, the words hard to get out.

Xena propped herself up on both elbows, "Calm down. It wasn't like I liked it. We were talking and he was hoping he could have another chance with me now that he is mortal. I told him no way."

Eve now sat up in bed and crossed her legs. She looked back and forth between the two women that were her heroes. "That doesn't explain the kiss." She said quietly, trying to help Gabrielle out because it appeared she was near speechless.

"I just kissed him as a way to say goodbye. No big deal."

"So it was on the cheek or something?" her daughter asked, hoping against hope that was the answer.

"No, on the mouth." The warrior was very casual about the whole thing; she looked at Gabrielle and could see that she looked very upset.

"Like a quick peck?" she needed to know the answer for Gabrielle's sake. The bard was seething with anger and her face showed nothing but betrayal. _Please Mother, tell me you are not this dumb!_

Xena looked at Gabrielle again then back at Eve. "I don't understand what the big deal is? I didn't like it!" She reached out to touch Gabrielle and the bard shot up out of bed, running out of the room. "Gabby!" She jumped up to go after her only to be held back by her daughter.

"Mom! Hold on… do you even understand what's going on? You kissed an ex lover like it was nothing and brought it up to us like it was nothing. Explain this to me, because right now it sounds like you kissed him without putting Gabrielle first and respecting the relationship you two have."

Xena stared at Eve, speechless. She looked down at the floor then back into her daughters green eyes. "It was a harmless kiss. I was saying goodbye and telling him that there is no chance of us being together. I didn't mean anything by it other than that. Afterwards I told him that there was no chance we could ever be together."

"Ok. But you didn't tell her that just now. She is out there thinking that you nearly cheated on her. Couldn't you say goodbye with a kiss on the cheek, instead of something so personal?" Eve stood up and walked towards the door, "Maybe I should talk to her first."

"No, this is my mess. I'll take care of it." Xena bolted out the door to find her bard. "Gabrielle?" she called out as she wandered around the inn. She found Gabrielle sitting by the fireplace, trying to stoke it again. Xena expected to find tears running down her cheeks, but she didn't. "Gab?"

"You can sit." She said softly after seeing her warrior hesitate.

Xena sat next to her in silence, not sure what to say that could make the situation sound ok. Eve had opened her eyes to the fact that she probably should not of handled it like that. _Gods this is hard. My heart was in the right place! I can't believe I didn't even think of it like they did._ "I'm sorry Gabrielle. I didn't realize that what I did was a problem. And I-"

"It wasn't a problem to kiss Ares on the mouth? How could you not see that as a problem?" Despite the situation and her words, her voice was quite calm.

"I was saying goodbye to him in a way he could understand. As I walked away he asked if there was ever any chance and I said no. My heart was in the right place, Gabrielle. I promise. There was no ill intent there. I was not trying to betray you or hurt you. I realize now that I didn't see the situation in the same way you do. I'm truly sorry." She reached out and cupped the blonde's cheek, turning her face so she could look her in the eyes. "I love you Gabrielle. He can't have me because you have me. All of me."

"Promise?" Gabrielle blinked, trying to hold back tears from forming.

"I promise." Xena leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. "Now lets get back into the scary bed, ok?" She stood up and pulled Gabrielle into her arms, scooping her up off the ground. The smiled at each other as they went back to their room to try and get some rest.

xxxx

Beginning of Episode 115:

Michael and Raphael are talking once again about the happenings in Amphipolis, " Xena will never go down to Hell voluntarily."

The dark haired Raphael replied, "When she opened up that portal and killed Mephistopheles, she became him. You know the rules. She belongs on that throne."

"The last time Xena was in Hell…she almost captured Heaven."

"Well, we've gotta do something. We can't just leave her on Earth with… pure evil streaming out of that portal."

Another Arc angel, Lucifer, flew in. "Aren't you two inspiring? Michael and Raphael, chief warrior angels of the chief himself, quaking like a couple of frightened children."


	3. Heart of Jealous Lust

**A/N: I will try to post new chapters at least every weekend. Maybe more if you are lucky.**

_Heart of Jealous Lust_

_Post-Episode 115_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. Though I would like them to be.

Content Warning: Always female/female relationships. Sometimes…naughty scenes.

xxxx

End of Episode 115 (S6, E3):

Xena had just kicked Lucifer into the portal of Hell. The veil of darkness upon their hearts lifted. A wave of normalcy waved over each of them, introducing them back to the real world. Eve looked over and could no longer see the blackness covering her Xena's heart. She ran to the warrior. "Mother!"

Xena reached out for her daughter, "Eve!" They embraced tightly, while Gabrielle and Virgil stood off to the side. They both had noticed that they were holding each other in an all too intimate way.

"You're back!" Eve was near tears as her mom pushed her slightly away so she could see into her eyes.

"Part of me never left." Xena said as her eyes beseeched Eve's for confirmation of that fact.

The messenger looked down at the ground, "I never should have doubted you."

The Warrior Princess shook her head, "After all you've seen and been through, I can't blame you for thinking the dark side had won. I just hope that one day you'll believe as strongly as I do in the power of love to save lives." As she finished her sentence, she had looked up and saw Gabrielle and Virgil walking towards her awkwardly. Her eyes were fixed on the woman.

The blond bard stepped forward, "Xena, you did more than save lives. You, um…"

Virgil interrupted her, "Saved me from makin' the mistake of a lifetime." He smiled down at Gabrielle then back at Xena. The statement did not shock Gabrielle, she understood.

With her eyes narrowed and mouth tight with what could only be described as anger, Xena answered, "Right."

After an even more awkward moment, the young man spoke up again, "Well, I guess I better go clean this mess up." He looked around at the temple and walked away.

Eve looked at her mother and Gabrielle, then at Virigl. "I'll help."

Once alone, Gabrielle stepped into Xena's personal space and touched her arm. While looking around she said, "Thought I'd lost you for a minute, there."

Xena replied, "Yeah, which minute was that?" She had the same upset expression on her face as before.

The bard turned fully to face Xena now. She smiled as she brought up her defense. "You and Lucifer were looking, um- a little, uh- " she moved her hands through the air trying to indicate that Xena and Lucifer were a little too physically close.

Xena put out her arms to stop the bard's sentence. "Gabrielle, every time I felt myself start to lose control, um—just thought of you- led me back home." The tone in her voice sang a little of teasing but also of superiority. She turned to walk out of the temple.

Gabrielle tilted her head and began to follow her. "Really?"

"Sure."

"Don't go getting all emotional on me, Xena." The bard and Xena walked out of the temple onto the path through the forest.

xxxx

"You want me to get emotional, Gabrielle?! Fine! How about this? What the fuck did you think you were doing with Virgil? You practically had sex with him in the temple." She picked up her pace as her anger and jealousy built.

Gabrielle stopped walking. She could not believe what she was hearing. "REALLY Xena? You are such a hypocrite right now! You were all over Lucifer today. As far as I know, you had sex with him earlier today when you were in the bedroom."

Xena flipped around and stormed back towards the bard, "Are you kidding me right now? You realize that everything I did was part of my plan, right? Oh wait, how could you when you were blinded by Virgil's penis?"

"That's disgusting! He is like a brother to me! He is Joxer's son!" She threw up her arms and walked a fair distance from Xena. _I cannot even stand her right now._

"That didn't seem to stop you. At least I didn't want Lucifer like that. I was acting!" Xena picked up a rock and threw it at a nearby tree. From the temple, two pair of eyes were watching the drama unfold.

"Well if you were just _acting_, you are a hell of a good actress Xena!" Gabrielle smiled and laughed haughtily.

"I have many skills, you know this. Acting is one of them!"

Gabrielle turned to face Xena again, they were standing several body lengths away. Gabrielle looked down at the ground trying to compose herself. She looked back up and walked toward Xena, her gate set; her face determined. Xena leaned back to ready a defense as it looked like Gabrielle was going to slap her. The eyes in the temple had disappeared, knowing that they should not be watching this.

Instead, she stopped within an inch of Xena. In one quick move, she threw one arm around Xena's neck and the other she pushed against Xena's chest. She hopped up onto the warrior, wrapping her legs around her hips. Xena fell backwards into the grass as Gabrielle savagely claimed her lips.

They wrestled in the grass for dominance, taking turns on top while holding the other's hands down against the ground. Lips were being bruised as mouths and tongues were devoured in an intense, fiery passion. The need they both had to claim, control, and dominate the other was quickly getting out of control. With a flick of her wrist, she had Gabrielle's top off, freeing her breasts from the restraining material.

Xena was on top, her body burning with desire for Gabrielle. Somehow she found the strength to pull herself back so that she was sitting up. She released the bard's wrists and they both gasped for air. But Gabrielle was not going to let Xena have a break. Soon her hands were all over the warrior's legs and butt. Xena hastily took off her breastplate and threw it aside as Gabrielle sat up and reached around to unzip the battle dress. Standing up, Xena flipped up in the air and threw the dress off while in a flip. She landed in a standing position above Gabrielle. She was completely naked, body glistening with sweat.

Gabrielle smiled from on the ground and quickly pulled her skirt off. She spread her legs inviting Xena to join her with a come hither motion of her finger. With her trademark smile, the warrior princess quickly took advantage of the invitation and ravished her love.

xxxx

A few hours later, the blond and brunette walked back into town. They were walking far apart and both still had frustrated looks about them. Their feet pounded when they walked. Eve stepped outside the inn and watched them as they parted ways, neither saying a word to the other. _What is going on? I thought they made up. _She stepped out from the porch and greeted her mother. "Is everything ok?" she reached out her arm to give a reassuring touch, but Xena pulled away from her. She didn't say a word as she stormed past her daughter, heading straight for her room.

"Great." Eve said to no one in particular. She was about to turn into the inn when she spotted Gabrielle getting on her horse. "Gabrielle!" she yelled, causing the bard to turn on the horse and trot towards her.

"Everything ok?" the bard said to her daughter. "I was just going to get out and get some fresh air."

Eve smirked a little at the notion. Under her breath she said, "Looks like you were getting plenty of fresh air earlier."

"What was that?" Gabrielle tilted her head, her face deadly serious. She was daring Eve to repeat what she said.

"Nothing. Have a good ride." She shrugged and walked away to find Virgil.

xxxx

As the sun had begun to set, Gabrielle was not back yet. Xena came out of the room several times and looked around, but didn't say anything. The first few times Eve and Virgil had asked what she was looking for. After the third time, they knew exactly _who_ she was looking for. Gabrielle.

Xena's final time coming out of the room, she didn't turn around to go back. Instead she walked do the door and stood on the porch, watching the town entrance. Eve joined her after a few minutes. "She will be back."

Xena shot a look at Eve, which to most people would be intimidating. But Eve could see the worry and tears on the verge of spilling from her blue eyes. The warrior returned her gaze to the courtyard, silently pleading for Gabrielle to return. It was dark now, so dark that Xena made a move to go find her. She put her fingers to her mouth to whistle for Argo, but her hand was stopped by Eve. Her eyes followed the direction Eve was pointing. In the distance, she could make out the shape of her lover on horseback. She grunted as she turned and went back inside to her room. The door shut tight behind her.

xxxx

"Xena, can I come in?" Gabrielle asked hesitantly through the door because she did not dare to open it. She was answered with silence. "Dammit, talk to me."

"If you want someone to talk to, why don't you go talk to Virgil. I'm sure he will let you whisper sweet nothings into his ear." Her snide remark even caught her off guard. She could not even believe the own anger in her heart. More than anger, it was jealousy. Betrayal.

Taking a risk, the bard opened the door. She slowly stepped inside to pure blackness. Xena didn't even light a candle. "Honey, I-"

"Get out!" She yelled with vehemence. "I don't even want to be near you right now."

"Well I don't want to around you either then! You act like I'm the only one to blame in all this. Like I'm the only one that did wrong. Well, guess what, Warrior Princess, you failed me! You betrayed me!" She turned to leave the room but ran into the arms of Eve. The messenger would not let her get past.

"Stop it, both of you! You both failed each other. You are acting like teenagers. Why don't you both grow a pair and admit that you screwed up? You love each other and are meant to be together. There was a spiritual war going on and you both succumbed to it. Deal with the consequences and work it out like adults." Eve took a deep breath after her rant, then turned to walk away. Virgil was staring at her, surprised by her outburst. She threw her arms in the air and shouted, "Urrrghh parents!"

The light from the main room was lighting up the room in which the warrior and her bard stood. Xena slowly walked up to Gabrielle and stood next to her. "Maybe she is right."

Gabrielle chuckled and rubbed her eyes, "She is right. Gods Xena! I am so sorry for everything I said. You don't deserve that."

Xena leaned down and caught Gabrielle's gaze. "Yes I do deserve it. You were right! I was being such a hypocrite. I did the very things I accused you of doing. I claimed it was in the name of the game plan, but that doesn't mean I'm not guilty."

"Xena, I was just trying to help in the plan. I figured if I made it look like you were more available for a partnership with him, because I was preoccupied, then we could trick him easier." She ran her hands through her hair roughly.

Xena reached over and pulled Gabrielle into her arms, kissing the top of her head. "I know. And it worked. He really believed that your partnership with me was over and he had taken over." Gabrielle tightened her grip around Xena and breathed in the warm scent of her love. "I love you, Gabrielle."

"I love you too, Xena." She looked up and stood on her tiptoes. She leaned in and kissed Xena's lips softly, pouring her love into the intimate touch. "By the way, warrior babe. Doing a flip to take off your dress was a little much."

xxxx

Beginning of Episode 116:

Xena, Virgil, Eve and Gabrielle are all walking through the streets of Potedia. "Xena- it's thriving. I'm gonna see if the old house is still standing." As they approach the house, the pause at the fence. "It looks so run down."

"Nothin' some paint couldn't cure." Virgil commented, thinking of how he could fix it up nicely.

"All that matters is that the people inside are all right." She smiled at the thought, hoping everyone inside was ok.

"Go on." Xena said, encouraging her bard.


	4. Parting is Sorrow

_Parting is Sorrow_

_Post-Episode 116_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: See the main story disclaimer, it applies

Content Warning: See the main story warning, it applies

Goal: See the main story goal, it applies

xxxx

End of Episode 116 (S6, E4):

Eve and Gabrielle are standing on the boat deck as they take Gurkhan's wives away from their prison. Sarah, Gabrielle's niece approaches the duo, standing next to the warrior bard. "Your mother will be so happy to see you." The bard comments, hoping that Sarah is as excited to see her mother, as she knows Lila will be to see her.

"How could she ever love me again, after what I've become?" She looked at Gabrielle, eyes begging for some sort of answer.

Eve leaned around Gabrielle from behind, then addressed the tall blonde. "You don't know mothers very well, do you?" Gabrielle and Eve both looked back at Xena, who had been watching the exchange. She smiled at them.

'"You don't understand. I've done terrible things. How can I ever be forgiven?" Sarah looked down in shame.

The bard smiled as she looked at her niece, "Are you ever in the right company."

xxxx

The boat ride was interesting to say the least. Women were scattered across the deck of the ship, giggling and excited to be released from Gurkhan's palace. Xena approached the three women standing on the side of the boat. "Gabrielle, can I talk to you for a moment?" The bard patted her niece on the arm and then walked off to talk with Xena.

"What's up?" Gabrielle quickly glanced back at her niece, then back at her girlfriend.

"I was thinking that after we dropped your niece back to Potedia, you and I could go on a little vacation. What do you think? Maybe the coast." Xena smiled, excited at the prospect of spending some time alone with the bard.

Gabrielle smiled and touched Xena's hand with her own. "I love the idea. I think we both need a vacation. I'm guessing we are going to leave Eve somewhere?"

Xena's bright smiled dropped at the thought of leaving Eve. They hadn't been apart since they found her in Rome. "I…I…Shit. I hadn't thought about that." She shuffled her feet on the ground while looked down. _Somehow I didn't realize that being alone with Gabrielle meant leaving Evie behind. Silly me._

She looked back up while Gabrielle brought Xena's hand to her lips and kissed them. "Come on, let's spend some time with her. We don't have to go on vacation yet. Let's see what she wants to do anyway."

xxxx

While her mothers had been talking, Eve had wanted to finish the conversation that Gabrielle had started with Sarah. "You know, I didn't think that my mother would accept me either. I've done more terrible things than I care to reveal. But she did accept me. So did Gabrielle. A mothers love is more vast than you can imagine."

The blonde looked at the brunette next to her, "But you don't know all the hatred I've had in my heart. I've hurt so many women trying to be in control and be at the top."

The ex warlord reached over and put her hand on Sarah's shoulder. She knew that to encourage this woman, she would have to reveal some things about herself. "Can I tell you something?" Seeing an encouraging smile, she continued, "Did you ever hear about 'Livia, the Bitch of Rome'?"

"Yes I have. Many women at Gurkhan's talked of her and her terror. They say she's killed millions for Rome. Tortured, crucified, and gutted people like they were nothing." Sarah's face showed disgust at the acts she described.

Eve shifted uncomfortably, not sure she should confess now. But knowing that people could learn from her mistakes was the one thing that motivated her. That, and the fact that her Mother had been through this and survived. She knew that Xena has faced the demons of her past; so must she. "That's not quite true. I've murdered thousands of people, not millions."

Sarah looked at Eve, not quite understanding what the woman was saying. "What do you mean, 'I've'?"

Eve sighed and prepped herself for the woman to run away from her in terror. "I'm Livia. At least I use to be." She paused, but when no reaction came she continued. "You see, I've done things that I will never be able to redeem myself for. My mother and I are on the same mission in life; redemption and forgiveness. From who? We don't know. Yet she still loves me and has forgiven me. Gabrielle has taken me as her own daughter, treating me with respect and love. They don't look down on me for my past and what I've done. They only look at who I am now and will be in the future. That's why I say that a mothers love is boundless and unending." After her speech, Eve thought to herself that she had not truly thanked her mothers for everything they've done for her.

Sarah was in a bit of shock with all the information she just learned. The woman before her seemed so kind and innocent. Hadn't she heard someone call her a messenger of Eli? "Thank you for sharing that about yourself. Maybe my mom will still love me and accept me. She is Gabrielle's sister after all. Hopefully they share the ability to see the good in someone despite the wrongs done by that person."

Eve reached out and pulled the woman into a hug. "She will, I promise. And if not, you can come travel with me." The young brunette smiled, her eyes shining like both her mothers'.

xxxx

Gabrielle and Xena approached the two women as they hugged. The Warrior Princess cleared her throat, wanting to break up the scene but not be too rude about it. Eve released Sarah and walked over, pulling her mothers into a hug. "I love you both so much. Thank you for everything you've done for me." Gabrielle and Xena exchanged looks, not quite sure what brought that on. But nonetheless, they returned the hug. The bard motioned Sarah in and they completed the hug as a family.

xxxx

Gabrielle and Eve sat in their room below deck. Sarah and Xena had gone to grab food for them all from the kitchen. "So Eve, have you thought about what all you might do with your life?" She leaned over and put her arm around her daughter.

Eve thought for a moment, "Well Mom." She said, using the name for the first time. "I think that I might hit the road for a bit, maybe try to teach people about Eli. Learn a little about myself."

Gabrielle was glowing; completely enamored with the fact that Eve had just called her mom. She stuttered, not able to form a coherent sentence. Eve looked at her with a knowing smile. Finally she found her voice, "That sounds like a good idea. You'll stay close to home, right?"

Eve smiled, "I don't know. I might venture out like you and Mother did. Maybe she had it right, roaming the world looking for answers. Helping people. I like the example you both have set for me to follow." She leaned over and rested her head on the bard's shoulder.

Gabrielle sighed and put her head against Eve's as well. She kissed the top of the young woman's head. "Your Mother is going to be devastated that you won't be traveling with us anymore." _Whoa boy, this will be hard on both of us to let go of her. _

Xena walked in, followed by Sarah. They had their arms full of plates and food. The Warrior Princess smiled at the sight of her lover and daughter cuddling. "Hope we aren't interrupting something?" She caught Gabrielle's teary eyes. She raised her eyebrows in question to the bard. Gabrielle smiled back, reassuring her that all was ok. Their unspoken communication was constantly improving through the years. They were more in sync than ever.

Eve sat up reaching for food. "You aren't interrupting me and mom." The messenger knew that that word stirred emotions in her parents. She caught Xena's happy smile at her mom. "We were just talking about what I'm going to do when we get to Greece."

Xena's face sobered, "What do you mean? You are taking Sarah back to Potedia with us. Then I thought we could all go on a vacation together." The warrior suddenly lost her appetite as Eve stopped mid bite. She had a feeling that the decision had been made for her to leave them. She stood up tall and looked away from them. "Excuse me." She walked out of the room, trying to stifle her emotions. Eve stood up and ran after her Mother.

"Stop, please." Eve begged, catching up to her mother. "Look, I won't go far. I thought that maybe it's time to get out on my own."

"Stay in Greece, at least." Xena turned as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I can't promise that. But I won't go further than Roman territory, ok?"

"That's clear down to Egypt!" She shouted, afraid for the life of her child. She stepped closer to Eve and pulled her into a hug. "Please, stay closer."

xxxx

The next morning they landed at port and disembarked. Eve went one way, while the other three went the other. The goodbye was long and sad for all of them. They promised to keep in touch as much as possible.

"So after we see Lila, we are going on vacation, right?" Gabrielle held Xena's hand in her own as they walked through the town. "I think the beach sounds wonderful. Remember that one vacation we attempted in the cove?"

Xena smiled at the memory. It was before she had declared her love for the short blond woman next to her. "Yes I remember. I'll keep that in mind as I figure out where we are going."

xxxx

Beginning of Episode 117:

Xena and Gabrielle were walking ahead of their horses in a sand storm. They were covered from head to toe in clothing, unlike their normal revealing attire. They both held their sleeves to their face, blocking the sand from going into their lungs. "What was wrong with staying on the coast? There was sun, surf, sand."

Xena leaned over to respond, "You got two out of the three." She blinked away the sand from her eyes.

The bard yelled over the sound of the storm, "We were supposed to relax, remember?"

"We had bad luck. Goin' inland didn't have to be this way."

The blond retorted, "No, deserts don't have to be dry, windy, and desolate, Xena. It's optional. I can't see anything."

Xena reached out her hand, "Here, take my hand."

The bard took it then asked, "Do you even know where we're going?"

"Do we ever know where we're going?"


	5. Passing Hesitations

_Passing Hesitations_

_Post-Episode 117_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: See the main story disclaimer, it applies

Content Warning: See the main story warning, it applies

Goal: See the main story goal, it applies

xxxx

End of Episode 117 (S6, E5):

Xena and Gabrielle are sitting alone away from the celebration party. The people of the desert had finally beat the Romans, with the help of the Warrior Princess and Battling Bard of Potedia. The bard spoke up, "For a while there, I didn't think the day would end so well."

Xena clenched her teeth, "Neither did I." Her mouth formed a tight line as she though back to the events of the day. It had been a long one.

"Hm-m-m- you saved me today, Xena, against the greater good. Why? Isn't that what we've been fighting for?" Her blond hair shook back and forth as she tried to grasp the concept.

Without hesitation, Xena dove into a heartfelt explanation. "Gabrielle, in everyone's life, there's something that goes beyond the greater good. That's what you are in my life. I wasn't about to let you die out there if there was something I could do about it." She had never been more serious in her life.

The blond looked down for a moment in quiet contemplation, "What if it was my choice?"

"Especially if it was your choice." The warrior replied.

Tazere approached them, and interrupted their conversation. Looking at Gabrielle he said, "It seems I've traded Korah's life for my own- thanks to you. That evens the scales between us."

"It doesn't really, does it?"

He replied, "No. He could have become a great warrior- just like you." The man walked away from them, leaving them alone.

Gabrielle looked down in sadness, "Just like me." Xena reached out and put her hand on the bard's shoulder, rubbing it with her thumb.

xxxx

**Flashback to the night Xena and Gabrielle brought Korah's body back to the nomads. **

Gabrielle was waiting in the tent for Xena to return. She paced back and forth, not sure what to do with the anxiety building in her gut. Finally she pulled out a scroll and began to write. _Lately I've been wondering about this 'warrior' I've become. The rage I felt against Gurkhan brought out the worst in me. Xe doesn't see it because I've been hiding my feelings. I don't want her to worry about me. I wanted to kill him. Xena always says that we are in control of our own destiny. I don't see it. I've tried to believe it but the gods have prevented me from accepting that. Dahok, Ares, Zeus…all of them have stepped into our lives and screwed it up for their own gain. Is my destiny really to be a warrior? I started off wanting to be a warrior like Xena, but now that I am…Well I just don't like it. I don't like killing. I've killed too many and each time it hurts. Battle deaths don't bother me as much as when I mistakenly kill someone. It's such an obvious thing that it should hurt more to kill someone by mistake. Though sometimes my mind asks, "What's the difference? Death is death." First, it was the girl in Dahok's temple and now Korah; two mistakes too many. How can I live with myself for this? He was a young man! He had his whole life to live and I took it from him. My light is going out again. Can it be revived?_

She set her scroll down and took out her sai. She twirled it in the dirt, leaning her face against her fist. Finally, Xena came through the tent door. Gabrielle stood up and stepped forward, "How'd it go?"

"Not good." Xena's expression was grim.

xxxx

**Back to present time, the day after the celebration.**

Xena and Gabrielle were packing up their supplies, ready to be back on the road towards Greece. Neither talked much, solemn after the recent events. They left the nomads, without a goodbye. After riding in silence for hours, Xena finally spoke up. "The desert is calm today."

"Mm" the bard mumbled, still lost in her thoughts. Soon Xena pulled on the reigns of Gabrielle's horse, stopping it quickly.

"What's going on inside that pretty head of yours, huh?" the dark haired woman dismounted and stood next to Gabrielle who was still on her horse. "Come on down for a minute."

Gabrielle hopped down and leaned her body into Xena's. She sighed as the warrior's strong arms wrapped tight around her. She felt a kiss on the top of her head. "Xena, thank you for saving me back there. I was convinced that I should die for what I did."

"And now you are not convinced?" Blue eyes looked down into green, with a softness reserved only for the woman in front of her.

"When they were storming towards me with those clubs… I was terrified. But I was not scared of dying... I was terrified of never seeing you again. It tore my heart out to think of not being in your arms again. I thought about when I lost you all those years ago. I was completely broken and we hadn't even been lovers yet. I didn't want that for you. Something you said, the night they arrested me, came back to me. You said 'what purpose would it serve? It won't bring Korah back'."

"It's true, you know. When I met you, I realized that for myself. I wanted to die for what I'd done in the past. But it would not bring back all the people I'd killed. You gave me hope of redemption and of life."

"I love you so much, Xena. It's painful to love this deeply." She tipped her head up as Xena kissed her lips softly and chastely.

"And I love you, Battling Bard." She winked and smiled as she said this, getting a wide grin from Gabrielle. "Now, see those boulders over there? I think we should sleep there tonight." She reached back and grabbed the reigns of both horses, leading them towards their camp spot.

Once they had settled in, Gabrielle decided it was time to talk more about a topic she started the other night. "Xena, do you remember the question I asked about making decisions during battle? I'm worried that I don't know how to make the right decisions anymore. With Korah I didn't hesitate, and look what happened."

Xena walked over to the bard and wrapped her arms around her. "I can't say I've ever been through that. My instincts have never failed me." She guided Gabrielle towards the fire pit she had set up, sitting them both down on a log. "Gabrielle, you thought he was going to kill me. You acted with your gut instinct, which is to protect me."

"But it was a mistake! My instinct failed me. I'm not like you."

"They didn't fail you. There was no way for you to know that he wasn't trying to kill me. And I know you aren't like me. You are so very different. That's why I love you so much. I don't want you to be like me, you know that. I never wanted this life for you." The warrior looked down, dismayed that she had taken the bard so far onto her own path. _I thought we had settled this after the crucifixion. I guess not._

"Maybe I shouldn't be fighting then."

Xena let out a slight chuckle, "Sweetheart, I don't think you would be able to stop yourself from fighting. It's in you now. As much as I always wanted to prevent it, you've become a warrior, a damn good one too. I think this will all pass soon." She reached over and pushed a strand of blonde hair from her friend's eye. "Do you truly believe that you should not be fighting to defend the lives of others?"

Gabrielle thought for a long moment, finally answering, "No, I don't really believe that. Helping others feels right. I just wish it didn't cost so much."

"I know that the death we see regularly is hard to stomach, but sometimes we have to kill in order to bring peace. It's the price that has to be paid to save others."

"I don't just mean death, Xena. Look at all it's cost us. We've nearly killed each other, left each other, been driven mad by gods, lost children…" she paused at the last insight. They both grew silent for a moment, remembering those difficult times.

Xena walked away for a moment and laid out their bedding. Then she picked Gabrielle up and carried her to bed. The bard buried her face in the crook of Xena's neck, inhaling the scent of her skin. When they reached the bedding, she helped Xena take off her armor. They snuggled together under the blankets, wrapping their appendages around each other. Xena whispered, "Maybe someday we can have children again. You and I can raise them together like we started to do with Eve."

The thought caused Gabrielle's heart and mind to stir with the possibilities. _Could we really do that? Could we really retire from this life and settle down with a family? Gods I want that so much. _"You mean that? You would really want that?" She sat up on her elbow and looked down into the bright blue eyes that were lit by the fire. 

"Without a doubt."

xxxx

Beginning of Episode 118:

Virgil and his friend Hosep are running from a barbarian group of men. After a long chase, Hosep trips on a rope, springing a trap around his foot. Virgil turned to find his friend only to see him be swarmed by the barbarians. He hid and watched as they took him away, screaming, ""Help! No! Virgil! No! Help me!"


	6. Yay, the Cannibal Episode is OVER!

_Yay, the Cannibal Episode is OVER!_

_(Sorry, but I really hate that episode. Grosses me out)_

_Post-Episode 118_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: See the main story disclaimer, it applies

Content Warning: See the main story warning, it applies

Goal: See the main story goal, it applies

xxxx

End of Episode 118 (S6, E6):

Virgil is preparing the horses for their departure as Rubio is stuffing his face with fruit. Xena is sitting on a log, examining her sword. Gabrielle approaches and sits next to her. "This sword's looking a little worse for wear." Gabrielle smiled slightly. Xena continued, "How you feeling?"

"I feel better." The bard replied with a tightly drawn mouth.

"I mean upstairs."

"Xena, I did what I had to do. I will learn to live with my mistakes- no matter how terrible they may be- but that's the way."

"What way?" Rubio asks with is mouth full of food.

Xena looks at him strangely, "Who are you, anyway?"

"I- am Rubio- but you may call me- "

Virgil interrupted, "We know."

"- Rubio." The man finished his sentence.

xxxx

"Hey Virgil, you ready to go?" Xena asked, trying to ignore the weird Rubio guy that is in their presence. She looked over at Gabrielle and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Come on, Gabrielle. You are riding."

"What? Why, I'm fine." She stood up and fought the reflex to wince. Her side was still in pain from the knife wound and the various bites on her body ached.

"Cause the boss says." He looked at Xena, then back at the smaller woman. "Hurry up, lets get out of this forest. It gives me the creeps."

Gabrielle stood up and walked over towards Virgil. She leaned in and whispered, "If you think I'm riding, you've got another thing comin. I'm walking." She continued on past him, towards the path they had found.

Xena strode towards the horse and her friend Virgil. "Let Rubio ride. She'll give in soon." She patted him on the back and ran to catch up with her lover.

"Forget it Xena, you aren't getting me up on that horse right now." She kept walking, putting all efforts into appearing fine.

Xena put her hands up in surrender, "I know. I'm not making you get on." She put her arm around the bard's shoulders and walked next to her at an even pace. "I know you said you are fine, you know…" She motioned with her eyes to the bard's head, "up there. But I want you to know you can talk to me."

"I know. I just don't need to talk about it. I really am ok." She smiled and wrapped her arm around Xena's waist.

They walked in silence for a bit, Virgil and their chatty new friend were a ways behind them. Xena couldn't hold it in any longer, "Well I'm not." The blond looked at her funny, not quite sure what she was talking about. "Ok I mean. About what happened."

"Are you talking about the cannibals? At least you weren't battered and put on a spit." She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the image. Xena released her hold on her and stopped walking. Gabrielle turned and looked at her with concern, "Xena?"

"I almost lost you." Xena couldn't help the emotion in her voice and the tears that began to leak from her eyes. The horse was quickly approaching, so she wiped her tears away. Virgil pulled the horse to a stop and looked at the two women.

"Virgil, can you give us a minute? Go ahead without us, we'll catch up." Gabrielle asked. As soon as he was a distance away, she pulled Xena into a hug. "It's ok, Xena. I'm still here. I'm fine."

Xena let out a sob, completely out of her normal stoic character. "I don't know what I would do if you died! I can't imagine living without you, Gabrielle. When you told me your last request, I thought I was going to lose it."

Gabrielle took Xena's face in between her hands and wiped the tears with her thumbs. "Shh..Shh.. It's ok. I'm here. You saved me. You don't have to live without me." The bard proceeded to kiss ever inch of Xena's face, gently and with a comforting purpose.

"When you were in your fever, you thought I was hope. You were trying to hide Hope from me. I am so sorry that I ever made you do such a thing to your daughter." She hung her head in shame then kneeled to the ground, hands holding Gabrielle's, and begged for forgiveness. "Please forgive me. I can't stand what I did to you. I regret everything I've ever done to hurt you."

Gabrielle fell to her knees in front of Xena, "I have already forgiven you for that, you know that. Don't keep living with the past on your shoulders, Xena. You have to let go of it. Just like I have to let go of what I've done." She lifted Xena's face by her chin, "You and me, we are going to be ok. We are alive, we are somewhat healthy, and we have each other. That is all that we can ask for."

"Can't I ask for a life free from pain and hurt? Don't we deserve to live in peace? Just me and you, huh?" She pulled Gabrielle into a strong hug, clinging tightly. "I just want peace."

The bard ran her hands through Xena's hair as she held her close. "Someday we will have peace, love. I know we will. We can retire and grow old together. Just like you said back in the cave." She stood up and pulled Xena with her. "Come on, Virgil is probably wondering what's taking us so long."

Xena chuckled as she wiped her tears one last time, "He probably thinks we stopped for a little sexy time."

Gabrielle slapped Xena on the arm, then held out her hand. Xena took it and they walked hand in hand towards the end of the cannibal forest.

xxxx

That night, Xena could not sleep. All she could think about was Gabrielle dying. Images of Gabrielle on the spit kept plaguing her vision. _She fell asleep once, briefly and had a terrible dream. She was on Mount Olympus and the gods were having a feast. The centerpiece was Gabrielle, with an apple in her mouth. Aphrodite was in the corner scowling at the gods as they laughed and made toasts to their feast. Ares stood up from his seat and took out his sword. Just as it was about to touch Gabrielle's skin to carve slices, Xena woke up._

Her skin was covered in moisture; sweat. Not only was she angry, but was also sickened at the thought of anyone eating a human being. She leaned over to the ground and dry heaved. Nothing came up. She sat back up and looked over at Gabrielle who was sleeping quietly. She leaned over the bard and stroked her cheek gently, needing to touch her. _I'm so glad I killed those bastards. You are my everything. _

She stood up and stoked the fire, knowing that she would not be able to sleep. Instead of attempting slumber, she sat next to Gabrielle and sharpened her sword. After messing with it for too long, she picked up Gabrielle's sais and sharpened them. Next she did Virgil's sword. _I hate it when I can't sleep. The thoughts that plague me are unbearable. Especially now. Why did this hit me so hard? I always save her, I should know that by now. For some reason, though, I didn't think I'd be able to this time. I knew I most likely could get her from the men; it was in the cave that scared me most._

"Xena?" the voice of her love whispered as a hand reached out to find her.

"I'm here." She said as she set down what she was doing and laid down besides Gabrielle. She snuggled under the covers and pulled Gabrielle into her arms.

"What were you doing?" the bard buried her warm face into Xena's neck, which was cold from the night air. She gently pressed her lips against the warrior's cold skin.

"I couldn't sleep. Bad dreams. It's ok though, just go back to sleep."

"Will you hold me all night, please?"

"Of course. I love you, sweetheart."

Before Gabrielle could respond, she had fallen back asleep. Xena pushed away all bad thoughts, for now. She wanted to reveal in the closeness and love in her arms.

xxxx

Beginning of Episode 119:

Flashback: Xena is in the Norse lands, dressed as a Valkyrie. She is forging a ring of gold. She fights a beast and locks it away in a mine.

[35 Years Later]

Xena and Gabrielle are eating at a restaurant. Xena is staring at Gabrielle and her food. The bard finally asks, "What?"

Xena points to the food, "Ya gonna finish that?"

The blond smiles, "All of it."

A man in armor walks into the bar and stares at Xena. The warrior doesn't see him yet and she continues her discussion with Gabrielle. "I thought the portions here were kind of small."

"You're not getting mine."

"Come on, Gabrielle. You're playing with your food." She leaned over to look at the bard's plate.

"No, I'm relishing it." She responds in a dignified manner.

Xena feels someone looking at her from behind so she looks over her shoulder. She spots the man in armor. "You got a problem? I don't appreciate people staring at me while I'm eating."

The man, Beowolf, walks over. "Are you Xena?"

"Yeah, who wants to know?" She continues to eat her food, her back turned to him.

"My name is Beowulf."

"You got business with me, Beowulf?" He throws a lock on the table. Xena looks at it and her eyes grow big. She stands up as she says, "I gotta talk to this man, Gabrielle." She walks away, leaving Gabrielle to stare at the lock, wondering what it means.


	7. She's Crazy

_She's Crazy_

_Post-Episode 119_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: See the main story disclaimer, it applies

Content Warning: See the main story warning, it applies

Goal: See the main story goal, it applies

xxxx

**End of Episode 119 (S6, E7):**

Brunhilda and Gabrielle approach the cabin that has smoke rising from its ruins. "This is it, isn't it?" Gabrielle says to her new friend.

The tall blond replies, "You do realize this may mean your death."

She shrugs it off, "Xena's path is my path."

"I wish I had a friend like you."

Gabrielle turns around and puts her hand on Brunhilda's arm, "You do."

They draw their weapons and make their way into the shambles of the cabin. They look around the rubble, trying to find signs of where Xena might be. They hear moaning and something moving beneath wood boards. Gabrielle quickly runs over and begins to uncover the person beneath. She uncovers Beowolf.

"It dragged her off. I don't know whether she's dead or alive." His face is cut and bleeding everywhere.

Gabrielle looks around the cabin, "Xena?" She looks across the room and finds her breastplate. "No. Xena."

**xxxx**

Brunhilda approaches Gabrielle and puts her hand on the bards shoulder. "Gabrielle, without her armor…"

"She's alive. I can feel it. You two can stay here if you want, but I'm going to find her." She puts the breastplate into her sack and walks out the door.

Brunhilda and Beowolf look at each other. At the same time they say, "She's crazy." Then they walk out the door behind her.

**xxxx**

Meanwhile, Grindl was carrying Xena by her ankle into the swampy forest. The beast was taking her back to the mine, which had become her home. Xena was just coming out of her unconscious state. Her eyes opened then immediately shut again in pain due to the bright sunlight. _I have a concussion, just what I need. Where is Gabrielle when I need her? I shouldn't have left her. She always has my back. What kind of person leaves their backup behind? A stupid warrior…me. Damn._ Grindl did not seem to notice that Xena was now awake, giving the warrior time to get her bearings.

Soon they were in a small clearing in the trees. Xena decided that now was the time to act. With all her strength, she used her free hands to push backwards against the beasts knee, so that it could not take another step. Grindl let go of Xena out of shock, dropping her head first to the ground. But Xena was prepared for it, so she landed on her hands, then sprang backwards in a flip and landed behind the beast. "Aiiiayayayaya" she let out her battle cry. The beast turned around and swung at her with its massive claws. It connected against Xena's bracer, knocking it off onto the ground. Xena flew back against a tree, then sank to the bottom.

Grindl let out a horrific screech as she lunged towards the warrior. Xena made a quick move and was out of its grasp just in time. The beast looked up and around, but couldn't find Xena. She was gone.

**xxxx**

**Beginning of Episode 120:**

The trio, Brunhilda, Beowolf, and Gabrielle are walking briskly through the cold remote swamp. They came across an opening in the trees. "We're deep in Grindl territory." The strong Norseman stated.

Brunhilda chimed in, "The chances of finding her are getting less and less."

Gabrielle was not going to let them talk her out of finding her soul mate. With a strong, bold voice she replied, "Then we pick up the pace."

"What I'm trying to say is, don't get your hopes up, Gabrielle." The tall blonde woman couldn't stand the thought of Gabrielle dying.

"I'm not relying on hope. Xena's tough to kill." They stopped walking for a moment, but Beowolf walked ahead of them.

He approached a tree and examined a wet stain on it. "Xena's blood. This is where it ended."

Gabrielle ran to the spot and began to look around. "It's where she got away- not long ago." Looking at the tracks on the ground, she followed them with her eyes and spotted Xena's arm brace.

"Gabrielle- are you being totally honest with yourself? I mean, all of the evidence points to the fact that Xena- "

She interrupted Beowolf's negative speech, "She got away. She waited for her chance and she escaped." She nodded her head as if to convince herself as well as the others.

"Where are her tracks?" Brunhilda asked, doubting her choice to follow Gabrielle.

"Xena is alive. If we split up, we can cover more ground." Gabrielle took off looking for the tracks of her friend.


	8. Mind Blown

_Mind = Blown_

_Post-Episode 120_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: See the main story disclaimer, it applies

Content Warning: See the main story warning, it applies

Goal: See the main story goal, it applies

xxxx

**End of Episode 120 (S6, E8):**

Xena wanders in the Eastwyn Bog, disoriented as she looked around, laughter in the distance. "I can hear you, laughin' at me." The warrior fell to her knees and rubbed her muscular arm. In a scared voice she asked, "Who am I?" Terrified and alone, she covered her mouth with her hands. "Please tell me," she begged, as her arms fell to her side. Her hands clenched when she yelled out to the heavens, "Who am I?!" With a slight pause, she screamed again, "Who am I?!"

**xxxx **

**Part 1: The birth of Wealthia.**

Xena is on her knees in the bog, distressed beyond all hope. _Who am I? Why can't I remember anything? _She hears the sound of women hollering in communication to each other. Suddenly before her are three women, dressed in silver armor. Their helmets have wings on the sides. She feels as though she should know them. The memory eludes her. "There she is!" one yells. They surround her, swords pointed at her throat. "Stand up." Waltraute, the one in charge, demands of her.

Xena stands, blood dripping from her hands and her face from her recent battle against the Valkyrie. Her body feels like she'd been trampled by horses. "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

The one in charge looks at the others and laughs. "You are coming with us. We'll keep you safe." The smirk on her face would betray her, if the warrior's memory had not vanished.

Xena does not know how to tell if someone is lying. She willingly follows the women and gets on a horse with the leader. Their horses take to the sky, galloping on thin air. She marvels at the beautiful site of the land below her.

Before she knew it, they are over the ocean. They ride for miles until they finally stop. The other women surround Xena and take turns beating her. They beat her until they think she is dead. The leader snarls, "Goodbye, Xena. Enjoy death." She pushes the warrior off the horse, from miles above the sea, and watches as her body looks like nothing but a dot. Then her battered body disappears from sight. "Let's go to Valhalla and tell Odin that the Warrior Princess is dead."

xxxx

Xena's body is floating in the icy waters of the North Sea. She is face up, and her skin is pale and blue. A large ship slows to a stop near the body. Men are yelling and preparing to try and pull the body out of the ocean. "I think he is dead!" The Captain yells to his crew.

Hrothgar, the King, steps out of his cabin upon hearing the commotion and noticing the ship slow to a stop. "What's going on, Captain?"

A small bearded man ran up to the King. "Your Highness, I am sorry for this delay. We found a body floating in the water. We wanted to make sure the man was not alive." The Captain was concerned that the King would be mad at him for slowing the boat down. "Now that we are sure, we can continue on our journey." He quickly offered, trying to appease the King.

"It's a woman!" one of the crewmen yelled to his Captain. The revelation stirred the men on the boat. The Vikings did not like the idea of the dead body being a woman, rather than a man. They felt a duty to honor the body of a dead female warrior.

Hrothgar ran to the side of the boat and looked down. The woman appeared to be in some sort of armor that looked Grecian. "Pull her up!" The armor piqued his curiosity. _Why would a Grecian be so far north? _

Once the body was on board, the Captain moved her around as they examined her armor. "It definitely looks like it's from the land of Greece. Should we remove the armor and wrap her in cloth?"

Just then, one of her fingers twitched. Hrothgar stepped back, he was unsure how to react. _Surely this woman could not be alive?_ She clearly looked dead.

The rest of the men saw the finger move as well. The Captain put his head down next to her mouth. "I think she is breathing!"

A wave of awe passed through the ship causing men to scramble away from her body. "Is she a god?!" one man shouted from the back of the crowd.

"Quickly, wrap her up in furs and put her next to a fire. Turn the ship around; we need to head for home." the King shouted orders to the Captain, eager to know this woman's story.

xxxx

Several days later, Xena finally woke up. She was in a large fancy room, which smelled of flowers. Her body was covered in a deep pile of blankets. Very close to her, a fire crackled and warmed her. _Where am I?_ She attempted to sit up, but her body did not allow it. Pain roared through her muscles and her head felt like it would burst.

She caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked over as quickly as she could without hurting herself more. "Hello." a soft voice said, coming from an older woman. She was small and frail, gray hair and green eyes. "How are you feeling?" Xena tried to talk but was unable to. She gently shook her head as if to say 'not good'. "I will be back in a moment. I must tell the King you are awake."

xxxx

Not too long later, a large burly man with a red beard entered the room. He had thick robes on his body along with large fur covered boots. He approached her with hesitation in his step. "Hello. I'm King Hrothgar. You are in my palace. Do you know your name?"

Xena was not sure what to make of this man and this place. Something felt wrong with everything. She shouldn't be here. "Water." She croaked the words out with great strain. Soon water was in front of her, in the King's hand. He tipped the cup to her mouth as she took in small sips of the cool liquid. Her mind was racing because she was truly worried that she didn't know her real name. "My name?" the blank look on her face told all.

The King smiled to ease her discomfort as he realized she didn't know anything about herself. "You are Wealthia. Welcome, we will take good care of you until you are feeling better."

She thought for a moment, "How did I come to be here?"

He answered her, filling in the blanks. "We found you in the waters of the sea where your ship had wrecked. We thought you were dead."

She smiled softly, "Thank you for rescuing me."

xxxx

Months later, the King had fallen madly in love with Wealthia. He wanted her to be his wife. The closer he got to her, the more he sensed that she did not give him her heart. Her mouth said one thing, while her heart told a different story. Nonetheless, he wanted her as his. She was the most beautiful and noble woman he had ever met. She would make a great Queen.

She decided to stay, not quite sure where else she would go. As the days passed, she clung more and more to the King. Right now, she knew she was safe with him. She had noticed that he seemed to like her more and more, not just as a friend. It made her very uncomfortable, but she was not willing to push him away. If she did, where would she go? Instead, she went along with it. She let him fall in love with her and she did her best to pretend to return the feelings. Her heart was not in it. Her heart felt empty, like it was missing something. Or someone.

xxxx

Nine months into her stay at the palace, she began to have flashes of what seemed like memories. They weren't just pictures, they had feelings tied to them. One of the memories she often found at the forefront of her thoughts was of a horse. The horse had a coat of light gold and long flowing mane. The horse was strong and smart. She felt safe in its presence.

However, her first memory is what haunted her the most. It was of a young woman, with short blonde hair. The woman was extremely beautiful, so much so that it took her breath away every time she saw her face. The blonde would laugh and crinkle her nose as if Wealthia herself had caused her to laugh. The woman carried weapons that had three points on each of them. The feelings tied to these pictures were extremely intense. Some of them left her weak in the knees.

As more memories flashed, she found herself becoming more depressed. She knew that this was not her life, there was more out there. She felt helpless as to how to get to it. Many nights she lay awake wondering how she could find the woman in her memories, as it seemed that this woman was her life. All that came of those daydreams were the reality of her nightmare. She had no way to escape. Mostly because she was scared of what she might find and how she might find it. She did not know how to begin the process of finding things that were so lost to her.

King Hrothgar's continued to love her and began to pressure her to be with him. The thought of it repulsed her so, but she could not let him know that. Instead, she told him that she would marry him and become his queen. He was delighted with this news. In three months time, they would be wed. This only served to increase her torment.

It wasn't long before the memories of the blonde woman became an apparition that would visit her. Always telling her, "I'm lost without you." All she could think of in response was, "So am I."

**xxxx**

**Part 2: Gabrielle lies in an endless sleep surrounded by Brunhilda's eternal flame, her mind is transported elsewhere. **

Gabrielle is shocked to find that she is in a palanquin, covered in dark green curtains with red and gold markings. It's moving at a steady pace. A voice inside her head bids her welcome. _"Hello Gabrielle."_

The blonde looks around, trying to find the source of the voice. _"What is going on?"_ her voice sounds frightened and shaky.

"_Don't be scared. You are only here in mind, not in body."_ The voice is soothing, but it does not calm the bard.

Gabrielle looks down at her hands, only they are not hers. The realization makes her feel very insecure. She can't help but wonder what happened to her own body. The clothing looks like it's from the land of Chin. _"Who are you?"_ she asks. Her voice is only a resonating sound inside her mind.

"_My name is Lao Ma. I have brought you here because I need your help. I'm about to meet the warlord Borias, Xena's partner."_ Lao Ma adjusts herself as she feels the palanquin slow down ready to come to a stop.

"_Lao Ma? How is this possible? You have been dead for a long time."_

"_I've brought you back in time. I'll explain more later, the litter has stopped and I need to great those waiting."_ The curtain is raised and she makes ready to exit.

The grasslands surrounding them are dry since it is close to winter. The air crisp, but the sun shines brightly. A gruff warrior is stands a few feet away waiting to greet her. In a deep voice, he states "Borias extends the sincerest welcome to the head of the House of Lao." He watches as a woman, in a red robe with a fur-lined hat of the same beautiful material and color, steps out. The woman bows to Borias as Xena approaches.

She looks at him curiously, "I'm Lao Ma, wife of the Great Lao. Please forgive my husband for sending his insignificant wife to handle such difficult affairs of state, but he is very ill." Gabrielle can do nothing but watch. She chooses to keep quiet so as not to disturb the body and mind in which she resides.

**xxxx**

After dinner, she is finally alone in a tent with Lao Ma. "_Please explain to me why I'm here."_ Gabrielle is upset and a little frustrated with what has happened. She saw Xena attempt to fight Lao Ma and witnessed Lao Ma use her powers against Xena. _"It's like she is not even Xena. She walks different and talks differently. I don't like seeing her like this."_

"_You are here because I need your help. I cannot get through to Xena without you. You are the only one that knows how to reach her heart and the light that must be in there somewhere."_

"_But you did it without me the first time. Why would you need me now?"_ Gabrielle says, knowing well the story of Xena's past.

"_This __**is**__ the first time, Gabrielle. I don't expect it to make much sense. Time travel never does. You are how I get through this. I have the gift to see into souls, present and future. I was able to know about you, before Xena met you. Before I really knew Xena. I have seen your future together. I knew you were the right choice as you had the most profound effect on her over all others. Will you help me?"_ Lao Ma pulls out a brush and begins to comb her hair, waiting patiently for the woman inside her mind to respond.

"_Help with what, exactly? Save Xena?"_

"_She has a potential for greatness, which you are well aware of. If her goodness is not encouraged now, it will never grow. The Xena you know, won't exist."_ She takes a pin and puts her hair up in a traditional style. _"Well?"_

"_I'm not sure. How does this effect how Hercules helped her? He set her on the path of light before I met her."_

"_Xena won't meet Hercules for many more years, Gabrielle. This is the moment in time where the goodness begins in her. Without you using me to guide her, all else will fail. Hercules' effort will be in vain because it will not take root in her heart. Do you understand?"_ Lao Ma stopped and watched her reflection in the mirror.

"_I think so. You want me to give you the words to say to get her there, right?" _Gabrielle was very unsure about all of this. It seems weird to her that she would, in a sense, be Lao Ma to Xena. "_Will my future self remember any of this?_

"_As far as I know, you do not remember. What is your hesitation?"_

Gabrielle thinks for a moment or two. _"I don't want to mess this up. It's important that she becomes good. The world needs her. We can't have an evil Xena running around this world. She would terrorize and conquer it."_

The silence was deafening.

Gabrielle knew exactly how to help Xena,_ "Alright, I'll do it."_

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**Beginning of Episode 121:**

One Year Later:

Lord Erick is leading a large group of men towards the infamous ring of fire. "This way." He calls to the men to follow him. They approach the ring and see the woman sleeping on a stone. It's Gabrielle. "The lady of the ring. The legend of your beauty does you no justice. Your destiny has arrived. I have come to save you."

Beowolf steps forward, "Lord Erick! My lord- this is madness. You cannot penetrate the ring of fire. Only Gabrielle's soul mate can pass through the flames. All other flesh is doomed." He pulls his glove off his hand, showing how it has been burned in the flame from his attempts to rescue Gabrielle.

"A boar on a spit has reason to fear the flame, not a Viking lord."

The warrior replied, "That is not the only thing that stands in your way."

"I should worry about getting mud on my boots?" Lord Erick laughs.

"Actually- that is not what I was referring to." Beowolf says as Grindl attacks. During the long fight, he yells at the leader of the group. "Lord Erick, call them off! Call your men off. This is suicide! To the ship! We must return with them to Denmark."

Instead of calling it off, Lord Erick runs through the flames attempting to get to Gabrielle. He immediately burns to a crisp. Beowolf rounds up the men, "Return to the ship!"

Beowolf's son, Wiglag, looks at his dad. "You're giving up?"

"No, I'm seeking help from an old friend."

"King Hrothgar." The young boy states.

"If any mortal can defeat the demons in this cursed bog, it is Hrothgar. I will return, Gabrielle- I promise you." Beowolf promises as he turns to run away.


	9. Mush

_Mush_

_Post-Episode 121_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: See the main story disclaimer, it applies

Content Warning: See the main story warning, it applies

Goal: See the main story goal, it applies

xxxx

**End of Episode 121 (S6, E9):**

The blond Rhine Maiden was shocked at seeing the Warrior Princess pop out of the water. "Stay back, Xena! You took all we had years ago!" she moved back towards her sisters to get away from the dark haired warrior.

"I know. I came to apologize- and to bring you this." She put her hand out with the gold sitting in her palm. "It belongs to you." She swam closer to the girl that she had once duped.

The Rhine Maiden smiled, "What magic has made Xena into such a noble creature that she would give up the power of the Rheingold?"

Xena looks up at the shore of the water, finding that Gabrielle is watching her. "It wasn't magic."

Gabrielle smiles with joy as her eyes begin to mist. Her nose crinkles as she smiles even more with pure and utter happiness.

**xxxx**

After leaving the Rhine Maidens, Xena and Gabrielle stayed in Denmark for another day or so. Xena told Gabrielle all about her experience living in the palace and her marriage to the King of Denmark. The bard could not believe all that had happened to her. Gabrielle, however, did not remember anything about what happened to her. The only thing she could remember was the dream she had of Xena coming back for her. Once they were caught up, they spent hours in bed holding each other and reuniting their bodies.

After a long love making session, the room was quiet and their hearts content. Xena softly asked "So, Brunhilda was sure in love with you, huh?" Her fingers stroked Gabrielle's smooth, muscular back as she lay on Xena's shoulder.

Gabrielle's green eyes looked up at blue. "Yeah I guess so. You were right about her not being who she said she was. Though in the end she did right by us."

"I still don't like her." Xena growled, feeling a tinge of jealousy for the way the woman looked at her bard.

"You know I didn't return any of that sentiment, right?" She ran her finger over Xena's chest, tickling her skin just above her breasts. She gently kissed where her fingers had just touched.

"I know that… it just aggravated me a little. Beowolf too! I've never seen two people more love struck." Xena chuckled remembering back to the looks they gave Gabrielle in the forest when they vowed to never leave the bard.

Gabrielle burst out laughing, "Have you not looked at us?! We are love struck."

"Oh no we aren't! We are not all mushy around each other like they were with you. 'I won't leave Gabrielle'." She said, mocking Brunhilda. "Mush."

"By the gods, Xe. You are so blind sometimes. We are totally mushy around each other. Especially lately, we haven't held back much in front of anyone. We seem to tell everyone how much we love each other and can't live without each other. Have you truly not noticed this?" Gabrielle sat up and looked down into Xena's eyes. _She is so gorgeous; I want to pounce on her. _

Xena sat up next to Gabrielle and had a bit of a pout on her face. "I guess you are right. I've been a lot more transparent than before with my feelings for you." She looked over at her woman and smiled. 

"I'm not complaining. I love being doted upon by the great Warrior Princess." The blond winked at her lover.

"I do not dote." Xena replied with the utmost conviction. Soon she was on her back as a naked bard jumped on top of her.

"Yes you do." She said as she began to kiss Xena's neck and face. "But I wouldn't change it for the world."

xxxx

A month later, they arrived back home in Greece. They both soaked in the warmth of the Mediterranean climate, glad they were out of the cold of the northern lands. Gathering their supplies, then head to the local stables where they kept Argo for the last couple months. When they entered, the horse whinnied at them, expressing her anger.

"Hey Argo, I'm sorry we were gone for so long." She reached out to pet the horse on the nose, only to get air blown at her. "Gee thanks. Gabrielle, do you have an apple for her?"

"Whoa, you are going to let me give her an apple?" The bard shook her head as she dug through her satchel and found the fruit she was searching for. She held it out so Argo could take it, but Xena snatched it from her.

"I'm the one she is mad at, so I should feed it to her. Maybe she'll forgive me." Xena held the food under the horses nose, but Argo snubbed it. "Grr. Fine. Gabrielle lets go get a room at that tavern I saw on the way in.

xxxx

Xena had noticed that the town was filled with many faces she recognized; all warlords and thugs. She kept it to herself, though, as to not worry her bard. They checked in and went up to their room, laying on the bed to unwind. "Are you just going to ignore the fact that the town is filled with bad guys?"

Xena looked over at the blond and sighed. "Why do I always think that you won't notice things?"

"I don't know. Stop doing that. What are we going to do about it?" Gabrielle turned on her side and snuggled up to Xena. "I think we should find out what they are doing here."

Xena thought for a moment, just wanting peace for a bit. "I don't know. We probably should. Is it so much to ask to have a little peace for once?" She turned on her side to face the bard. "I mean, all I want is to stop moving so much."

"You mean like settling down?"

"It would be nice, don't you think? Have a little house to ourselves…maybe a farm." Her eyes danced with the possibilities.

"I thought I was always the dreamer." Gabrielle reached out and stroked the warrior's cheek. "I love you Xena. Where you go, I go."

**xxxx**

**Beginning of Episode 122:**

Xena and Gabrielle walked down the stairs to the tavern below. "Xena, I'm beginning to lose my appetite." They looked around the room, which was filled with dirty men.

"Well, let's give it a try. Sometimes, these places have great food." They walked to the bar and ordered drinks. As the bartender gave them to Gabrielle, Xena turned around and saw a particular table of warlords that she recognized. She touched her finger to Gabrielle's arm and said, "Won't be a sec." She strolled dangerously up to the table, "Pardon me, didn't you used to ride with Ahab the Lame?"

The man responded, "Yeah, but I've moved on to better things." He laughs with his comrades at the table.

"You look like the self-improvement type. And aren't those Attila's colors you're wearing? Some company. And you- I could swear you're Turkestan's boy. What is this? A scum-bag convention? What brings you cutthroats together?" She stared at all of them, hoping to get some sort of information from them.

"Huh! I don't have to tell you that." He decided to be defiant, not knowing how dangerous this woman could be.

"Oh, but you do." She casually replied as she put the pinch on him and began to fight off all his friends. Gabrielle put the drinks back on the bar and joined in the fight.


	10. The Cuddle

_The Cuddle_

_Post-Episode 122_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: See the main story disclaimer, it applies

Content Warning: See the main story warning, it applies

Goal: See the main story goal, it applies

xxxx

**End of Episode 122 (S6, E10):**

Xena and Gabrielle are leaving Ares behind to stay at the farm and live out his mortality. As they leave, dust is kicked up from their horses causing the air around them to cloud. Gabrielle looks to Xena, "How are you feeling?"

"I've learned something since coming back here. You can't look for peace in the world around you. You've gotta find it in your own heart. I was happier when I was a kid here 'cause I was loved and I felt like I belonged. I was lucky then and I'm lucky now." She smiled at Gabrielle.

The blonde smiled back as she looked at the warrior. "Me, too."

**xxxx**

Gabrielle continued, "I learned something too. Having a home to come back to is really nice. However, I think that you and I will always need adventure."

In Xena's mind she began to picture herself chasing around their future kids. One little blonde girl in particular, looked just like Gabrielle. It put a smile on her face. "Yup."

"You agree? Why are you smiling?" she reached out and tapped Xena on the arm. Xena just smiled then kicked her horse into a gallop.

**xxxx**

The sun was setting behind them as they approached a crossroads. "We aren't far from home." The bard stated, looking down the road that led to her childhood home. She looked back at Xena, "Can we go see Lila and Sarah?"

"I was planning on it. If we keep riding, we should get there before it's completely dark." They pushed their horses into motion down the dirt road, riding quickly to beat the setting sun. There was only an ounce of light coming from the moon above them when they arrived to Gabrielle's home.

They took their horses to the barn and gave them hay and grain for the night. After knocking on the door twice, Lila finally answered. She looked tired, as if she had been sleeping. "Lila!" Gabrielle said with excitement. "I hope we didn't wake you."

"Gabrielle!" she stepped out and pulled her older sister into a hug. "You did, but that's ok. Come on in. Hi Xena." She moved aside to let them in then hugged the warrior as well.

"I'm sorry we woke you. We were in the area and wanted to come see you both. Is Sarah here?" Xena was quite eager to see how Sarah was since the Gurkhan fiasco. She and Gabrielle both sat near the fire to warm up. Xena found one last piece of wood and threw it on the flames.

Lila sat next to them, stretching her hands toward the heat. "She is here. She has a friend in her room though."

Blue eyes met green in question. "Friend? Like boyfriend?"

Lila shifted uncomfortably as she heard a door open from the back room. Sarah came out, eyes sleepy and hair a mess. "Aunt Gabrielle?"

The bard was off her feet quickly, throwing her arms around her niece. "I'm so happy to see you. I'm sorry we woke you up. We can catch up in the morning if you wish." She watched her niece as she sat next to Xena.

"It's alright." She looked up at her mother, an uncomfortable look, then over at Xena. "Hello Xena. It's good to see you. Is everything alright with you both?"

"Of course. We wanted to stop by and see how you both were. I've missed you." The bard felt like something was being unsaid but didn't want to push anything. "You two should head back to bed. We can catch up in the morning. Xena and I will sleep on the floor out here."

Getting no argument from either woman, they stood up, hugged her goodnight and walked out of the room. Xena sighed as she looked at her girlfriend. "Tough crowd."

**xxxx**

The next morning, they awoke to the sound of someone in the kitchen making tea. Gabrielle started to get up, only to be pulled down by Xena. "It's not someone we know." The bard looked at Xena in surprise then looked towards the kitchen to see if she could see someone.

"How do you know? I can't see anyone."

"Have you ever known either of those women to get up at this hour? They are like you. Besides, I can tell by the way she walks." Xena put a finger over Gabrielle's lips to keep her from trying to reply. The person in the kitchen walked back into Sarah's room.

"She?" the blonde got out of bed and went into the kitchen to see if there was any tea left. Luckily there was. "Hey can you get a fire going? It's cold in here." She shivered as she reached down and took the blanket off Xena. She threw it around her shoulders and curled up on a chair.

"Excuse me, bard. That was my blanket." She sat up and glared at her lover. The look she received back was a dare to do something about it. "Fine. I'll go get some wood."

**xxxx**

The movement and talking in the other room woke Lila. She grumbled about the hour, but decided to visit with her sister. She never knew how long she would be around. After donning her robe and slippers, she walked out into the cold family room. Her sister was curled up on a chair drinking tea. "Morning. Where did you get tea?"

Gabrielle smiled at her sister, "Someone made it. There is more if you want it."

Lila walked into the kitchen and poured herself a mug. She took a deep breath of the steam and sighed. "I love tea." She strolled to the other room and sat next to her sister. Gabrielle put one arm around Lila and pulled her into a side hug.

"So who is the mysterious stranger in Sarah's room?" She asked softly, sensing that it was a sore subject. The door opened, blasting them with a wave of cold air. Xena walked in, her arms full of chopped wood.

"Morning." She nodded at Lila as she walked past to put the wood next to the fire. She got down on her knees and began to build the wood in the pit so that they could have a fire going. "It's cold out."

Deciding not to let the question get lost in morning chitchat, Gabrielle pushed on. "Xena, you walked in just in time to hear about the stranger in the other room. So Lila, who is it?"

Lila tensed a little. "Well, it's a friend of Sarah's. Her name is Adonia. I guess they were both wives in that palace."

Xena looked over at Lila, "So why are you so tense about this 'Adonia'? Is everything ok?" The fire began to roar to life, so she moved over to sit beneath Gabrielle. She felt a hand run through her hair, lightly scratching her scalp.

"Mom is not comfortable with a stranger in the house." Sarah said from behind them. They all turned to see her walk in, alone. "Or is it something else mom?"

"What's going on?" Gabrielle asked as she looked between mother and daughter. "Lila?" she stared at her sister, making her squirm.

"Nothing is going on."

"No, don't pull that shit with me. Mom use to do that all the time and I couldn't stand it. Now spill it."

Lila stood up and grabbed Gabrielle by the hand dragging her out the front door with her. They walked to the barn and Lila broke down crying. After a few minutes of uncontrollable sobbing, she finally could speak. "I think they are lovers."

Gabrielle's mouth was ajar with surprise. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing is wrong with it, but she refuses to acknowledge it. She lies to me straight to my face and all I want is an open relationship with my daughter." She began to chew on her fingernails, a habit she had since they were kids. "She can't even be honest with me."

Gabrielle looked towards the house and watched as the smoke rose from the chimney. _Wow, this is interesting. Looks like I'm going to have to do my sensitive chat thing._ "Maybe I can talk to her, see what's holding her back."

Lila looked at her sister with hope. "Would you really?"

"Of course. But you need to be prepared for her to not want to open up to you. Think about how we were with mom. We didn't tell her everything! She also needs to adapt to your relationship with her and her new living situation. I'm sure this has been hard for her." Gabrielle pulled Lila into a hug and stroked her hair.

"She's had a few hard days, but I think she is dealing with it well. Then this woman shows up and I feel like… I'm not needed anymore. This girl does so much for her, it's crazy." She sighed, "I guess I was expecting to have more time to ourselves. She's been gone for so long."

"We'll figure it out, I'm sure."

**xxxx**

Inside the house, Xena stared into the fire. She wasn't sure what to say or do. She heard Sarah plop into Lila's chair. "Xena, did you ever just want your mom to butt out of your life?"

This statement caused Xena to blurt out a laugh, "Who hasn't?" she turned around and looked at Sarah. "So what's going on here?"

"Adonia came to live with us after she tried to go home to her family. Turns out that the slavers that took her in the first place had killed them all. I don't think mom likes her very much. But she is great. She is so amazing, constantly making sure that she does chores and anything she can to help mom out." Lila's voice was filled with a deep fondness as she spoke about the woman.

"Maybe your mom doesn't feel needed. Sometimes I feel that way with Gabrielle." Xena offered.

Just then Gabrielle walked in the door and motioned for Xena to come outside. They walked to the barn together. Xena pet Argo as she walked by her stall. "Alright, I'm listening."

"Lila thinks they are lovers and Sarah won't admit to it."

"Where is Lila?" she looked around the barn and couldn't find her.

"She took a walk. The biggest issue is that my sister feels like she didn't really get a chance to be a mother. She thought they would have that chance now, but instead Sarah has someone else to take care of her." Gabrielle sidled up to Xena so that she could pet Argo as well.

Sarah stepped into the barn. "Mom thinks Adonia is my lover?" the surprised look on her aunts' faces was priceless. She smiled, "Sorry I was coming out to find my mom."

Gabrielle walked over to her niece and touched her hand to her arm. "Is she?"

Sarah appeared a little nervous, not sure whether her mother should know the truth. "Promise not to tell mother?" the look on her aunt's face said that she better spill the beans. "Yes, we are. I don't want mom to know."

"Why?" Xena stepped over to them, putting her arm around Gabrielle. "There is nothing wrong with love."

"It's not that…I'm not ashamed. I am just afraid she won't like me to have someone besides her." Her voice grew quiet at the end, demonstrating her worry.

"Well that's happening whether you tell her or not." The bard reasoned with Sarah.

"I guess you are right. It's kind of back firing on me." She laughed nervously. "Why does this have to be so complicated?"

Gabrielle looked at Xena and without words the warrior knew it was her cue to leave them alone. She kissed the bard on the cheek and walked away. Gabrielle smiled as she walked the love of her life walk away, a cute sway to her gait.

"Gabrielle?" Sarah waved her hand in front of the green eyes that were now staring into empty space.

The shorter woman shook her head and refocused. "Sorry. Look, it's really not that complicated. I think that if you talk to your mom, she will understand. But you will need to understand that living in her house may require you to still let her take care of you in ways. She wants a close relationship with you, but keeping things from her does not help that."

"I don't want her in all my business."

"I understand. She doesn't have to know details, but knowing about a child's love is important to a mother." She spotted Lila walking back to the house, "She's back. Why don't you just talk to her?"

**xxxx**

Three hours later, Xena, Gabrielle, and Adonia were still sitting outside waiting for the 'talk' to end. None of them could believe how long it was taking. Lila had kicked them all out of the house so that she and her daughter could really talk. Adonia had been pacing back and forth the entire time; only answering their questions with one-word answers.

The pacing was driving Xena crazy. She stood up and began to walk away towards town. "Xena!" Gabrielle chased after her girlfriend. She caught up and stole a glance back at Adonia. "Where are you going?" she whispered.

"She is driving me crazy. She paces, hardly says a word, broods…"

"Ha, just like you." Gabrielle elbowed the warrior in the side.

Xena stopped in her tracks and put her hands on her hips. She looked up at the sky and sighed, "Wow. You are in trouble now." She quickly bent down and threw Gabrielle over her right shoulder. The bard kicked and screamed for Xena to release her, to no avail. "Hold still." She carried Xena over to the local restaurant and set her down once they were inside the door.

"What are we doing here?" Gabrielle said, after she had playfully pinched Xena's arm.

"I'm starving and since Lila won't let us in, I figured we could eat here." They took a seat at the only open table.

To their surprise, a male waited upon them. Usually it was a woman that helped them in places like this. Xena had just cracked a joke as the man walked up, so Gabrielle was looking at Xena and laughing. She did not pay attention to him as he approached. He set down two mugs of ale. "Gabrielle?" The man questioned, as he looked right at her.

She looked up from the blue eyes of her lover to the gray eyes of the man at their table. "Yes?"

"It's me, Jonas." The name didn't seem to faze her, so he continued, "Perdicus' little brother." His eyebrows rose as he saw the befuddled look on her face.

She couldn't stop looking at him, shocked that he was still around this town after 26 or so years. She stood up and hugged him, "I didn't recognize you. The last time I saw you, you were just a small boy."

"I was eight. I thought you would look a little older." He looked her up and down, "How is it you look like you have only aged a few years?"

"That's a long story." She sighed then looked down at Xena, who had a bored look on her face. "Jonas, this is Xena."

"The warrior you left here for? The Warrior Princess?" He was in shock, not sure what to think. "I heard she died."

"'She' is right here." Xena stated. She smiled at him then continued, "And I'm hungry."

"Of course! I'm so sorry. I got carried away here. What can I get for you both?" He looked eagerly to Gabrielle instead of Xena.

The blonde sat back down and looked at Xena, who just rolled her eyes. "I'll have the stew. Xena will have the same."

"Right away, Gabrielle." He hastily made his way back to the kitchen, wanting to get their food as soon as possible.

Xena stared at Gabrielle with an annoyed expression on her face. Their eyes met and Gabrielle just smiled and shrugged. The warrior shook her head and downed the entire mug of ale. After a couple of silent minutes, Gabrielle spoke up, "Upset at something Xe?"

"Nope, I just" she was interrupted by Jonas bringing their food.

"Here is the stew. It's my favorite. I hope you like it." This he said to the blonde. "Gabby, since you are back in town, maybe we could spend some time together and catch up?" The way he said it made it clear that he was interested in her.

Xena rolled her eyes. Gabrielle tried not to laugh, "Unfortunately I will not have time. We are leaving town tomorrow." She made up this excuse because she wanted to spend all her time with her sister and niece. Maybe it was selfish, but she didn't care at this point in her life. Her partner just raised her eyebrow and hid a smirk.

"Oh, where are you headed off to?" He did his best to hide the hurt.

Seeing Gabrielle squirm for another fib, she decided to help her out. "We are going up north to fight a warlord. In fact, we need to get an early start, so we need to eat and get out of here to pack up."

Gabrielle's eyes grew wide, "Uh, yeah that's right. I forgot how early we need to leave."

At that, he bid them farewell without much of a fight. Gabrielle had apologized quite a bit about not being able to spend time with him, but he had understood.

**xxxx**

As they walked back to Lila's, it was growing dark and chilly. Gabrielle buried herself into Xena's side to get warm. She felt the warrior's strong arms wrap around her. The stars above them glittered and winked, no moon in sight; the perfect type of night.

Lila's house looked warm and inviting, smoke rising from the chimney. They took a deep breath before they entered, not sure what to expect. Adonia was no longer outside the house, which was a good sign. Inside, Lila, Sarah, and Adonia were all sitting around the fire laughing and talking.

Gabrielle smiled at the sight, thankful that there were no arguments happening. "Hi everyone."

"Hey! Where were you two?" Lila asked as she rose to greet her sister. "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"We ate." Xena replied as she tossed two pillows on the ground so that she could sit. In order to get into a comfortable position, Xena leaned up against the wall and opened her legs for Gabrielle to sit in between them.

Once settled, they looked around the room at all the faces staring at them. "What?" Gabrielle asked as she smiled. She looked over and saw Adonia holding Sarah's hand, bringing joy to her heart.

"You two are cute." Adonia said to them, not completely understanding that no one called these two warriors 'cute'. It was quite the sight to see the famous Warrior Princess cuddling. Xena rolled her eyes and everyone laughed. The night ended in good humor, love and happiness.

**xxxx**

**Beginning of Episode 123:**

An Amazon woman is running through the woods, running from something dangerous. She trips on a trap and sets it off. An arrow whizzes by her head, barely missing her. As she lands on the ground, her hand lands in an animal trap.

A man approaches her and stands above her as she pries her fingers from the trap. "Oh, and you Amazons have such a reputation." She springs towards him and hits him giving her a chance to run. He takes out a triangular weapon and throws it at her. It hits her in the back of the leg and boomerangs back towards his waiting hand.

The woman yells at him as he grabs her face, "If you're gonna kill me, just do it!"

"Oh, where's the fun in that? Before you die- you'll deliver a message for me." He pushes her hand into the ground as she screams.


	11. My Dream

_My Dream_

_Post-Episode 123_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: See the main story disclaimer, it applies

Content Warning: See the main story warning, it applies

Goal: See the main story goal, it applies

xxxx

**End of Episode 123 (S6, E11):**

Gabrielle and Xena are in the Amazon village after saving them from a hunter. They all watch the pyre before them, which holds their Queen Marga. Their recent experience trying to defeat Prince Morloch had shown that Varia did have the ability to run the nation. Now that Xena felt that Varia was ready to be queen of the Amazons, she decided to pass Marga's necklace on to the rightful Queen. "Varia, Marga wanted you to have this."

Varia accepted this offering, staring at the necklace in her hand.

Gabrielle chimed in, "She chose you as her right of caste. You're the new leader of the Amazons."

"I still have a lot to learn to honor Queen Marga's memory." Varia had a soft smile on her lips, which was reflected by Gabrielle. The new queen looked to Xena, "I will always be in your debt."

The Warrior Princess pulled Varia into a hug, squeezing her tight. Once they had separated, she looked into Varia's eyes and replied, "You don't owe me anything."

Varia stepped forward towards the pyre and gazed upon it. "I will make you proud, Marga." The rest of the nation looked on with sadness at the loss of their most recent Queen.

**xxxx**

Gabrielle's most recent journal entry:

_Lately it seems my dreams are becoming more vivid. I remember them almost every morning. Most of them have been quite strange, all based on our past…just tweaked a little. Tonight's, however, was beyond a twist. It was nothing like the others; so unique I had to write it down quickly, even though it's the middle of the night. The story that follows is not for my normal scrolls. It's not about Xena's adventures, so far as I know. It all started when..._

I was walking out of Cyrene's inn. It was in extremely good condition, not a board out of place. No haunting had happened, nor portal to hell in the backyard. The folks around town were normal and happy, running around living their lives.

"Gabrielle, where are you going now?" The voice belonged to my mother, Hecuba. I stopped dead in my tracks. She walked out of the inn behind me, looking at me curiously as I took a moment to answer her. My mother was very young, much younger that I would have expected. My point of view is off, as I am much shorter than her. I must be a kid again.

"I am going outside to play. Lyceus wanted to show me where some rabbits live so we could play with them." I pointed in the direction that the young boy had told me to meet him. I was excited to finally play with him.

"Alright, but be careful. I don't like the idea of you getting hurt by wild animals." She smiled at me as she tucked a stray piece of my blond hair behind my ear.

I turned quickly and ran toward behind the barn. I was able to find the path that Lyceus had mentioned. I slowed my pace as I entered a wooded area so that I wouldn't fall. I was not the most coordinated kid my age.

On my left, I heard a branch crack, startling me enough that I paused. "Hello?" I called out to the trees. I took a step forward to look around the huge tree to my left, when suddenly the firm dirt path disappeared and turned into a hole…of mud. The force of my fall splashed mud up and over my head, dousing me in the sticky, smelly substance.

I heard a creek above my head, looking up in time to see what it was. Feathers. Feathers were flying down all around me, sticking to my entire body. My temper flared when I heard giggling coming from behind the tree. I waded to the edge of the mud puddle, which was up to my chest, and pulled myself up and out. It was a struggle, as I was not very strong and the mud weighed me down significantly.

On my hands and knees, I was looking at the dirt below me. Mud dripped to the ground from my face and body. Black leather boots entered my sight, raising my anger all the more. I recognized these boots. I slowly looked up from the feet to the knees, which were torn up with scrapes and bruises. I stood up, my eyes scanning over a big wide grin, continuing until I fixated on bright blue eyes. Xena.

She laughed, what I would describe as a sinister cackle, as she looked me up and down. She was my age, just a head taller than me. "Gabrielle, you need to watch where you step. The forest is a dirty place." She smirked then looked over at her little brother, Lyceus. He giggled, his curly blond hair bouncing as he did so.

She knew that I hate to get dirty. I loathe it. The next thing I know, I'm running back through the forest. I fall once because of my slippery, mud covered shoes. I break free of the forest, round the corner of the barn, and straight into the front door of the inn. Frantically I searched for my mom, not realizing the trail of mud that was in my wake.

All the men and women in the tavern began to yell at me. Cyrene and my mother burst out of the kitchen door to see what was causing all the commotion. Their faces fall at the horrific sight of me, covered in gunk and feathers. The mud was everywhere, as well as the awful smell that it produced.

My mother grabbed my arm and pulled me back out the front door. She pointed her finger at horse trough and I immediately knew what she wanted. I stepped in and dunked myself in the water. The water turned brown and the white bird feathers were floating all over. When I surfaced, the look on my mother's face scared me senseless. I knew I was in big trouble.

_That is where the dream ended. My last thought was _'I hate that stupid girl'_._

_Had I known that it was all a dream, while in the dream, it wouldn't have made sense to me. Xena and I are not the same age, but in the dream we were. We also did not know each other as kids, so it was an interesting sight to see. She still had those piercing blue eyes that make her stand apart from all. She still had her mischievous prankster nature. _

_What an odd thing for me to dream about. It felt real, almost like the premonitions I've had in the past. Maybe in some past life we were kids together, in the same town. Maybe in a future life this will come true. _

**A/N: What do you think of them being kids together?**

**xxxx**

**Beginning of Episode 124:**

Xena and Gabrielle dismount from their horses in a green field of grass. Around them, dead bodies are strewn. Their bodies are maimed, dismembered, and casually discarded. The bard and warrior are horrified at the sight. "Xena- what kind of animal would do this?"

Suddenly, the Arc Angel Michael appears behind Xena. She quickly has her sword to his throat. In a threatening tone she asks, "What do you want, Michael?"

"I sense hostility. I want you to know- I'm all right with that." He smiles at her with his hands held behind his back. He does not seem to be a threat.

"Well, that is big of you- considering last time you saw me, you tried to have me cast down into Hell." She stabs her sword at him, nicking his armor. He does not flinch.

"Desperate times warrant desperate measures." Looking around them, he continues, "As you see, some new desperate times have arrived."

"Who did this?"

"Caligula." He replied, causing Xena to looked worriedly at Gabrielle. "You know his reputation."

"He's a psycho, a sex addict, and a murderer. Your run-of-the-mill Roman emperor." Her face twisted in disgust like she had a bad taste in her mouth.

Gabrielle added, "And he thinks he's a god."

Michael corrected her, "No. He is a god."


	12. The Fall of Love

_The Fall of Love_

_Post-Episode 124_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: See the main story disclaimer, it applies

Content Warning: See the main story warning, it applies

Goal: See the main story goal, it applies

xxxx

**End of Episode 124 (S6, E12):**

In the Roman palace, recently occupied by the late Caligula, Xena, Gabrielle, Ares, Eve and Aphrodite have finished discussing the goddess' loss of immortality. She is completely bummed out and hates that she is now mortal like Ares.

Xena looked at the group of misfits and smiled. "All right, everyone, let's get outta here. Come on." She waved Eve to join her and Gabrielle as they walked out of the room.

The Messenger sidled up next to her mother and put her arm around her waist. The Warrior Princess laid her arm over Eve's shoulders. "Are you sorry, Mother, to lose your greatest gift; the ability to kill gods?"

"Nah, it'll just make life spicier." She put her other arm around the bard. "Besides, I've still got my two greatest gifts- and I've got no intention of losing either of them."

**xxxx**

The next day, they parted ways with the two warriors and one ex-warrior. Aphrodite decided to attempt living with Ares. "So, this cabin of yours… is it clean?" She swatted at a fly that was already buzzing around her face. _I so hate mortality._

Ares laughed, "Seriously? Nothing has been touched since Xena and Gabrielle left me there. Other than he bed, of course. It's had some action." He winked and nudged her with his elbow.

"What?! You got both of them to sleep with you?" she was mystified and repulsed by this revelation.

"Uh.."

"Ares!" She yelled at him as she stopped walking. "Spill it."

He looked down, "No I didn't. I actually meant it's had other action, you just took it the wrong way, sis." He waved at her to continue walking beside him.

"Wow. I didn't think that was possible! Those two would never sleep with you." She nudged him back as she laughed very hard at her own joke. Ares was not amused. He turned his nose up at her and walked away with his shoulders back. He wouldn't let her degrade him like that.

**xxxx**

The three family members strolled into the market area of a town they had stayed in before. It wasn't full of activity, as one would expect. In fact, not a soul was around shopping. There were a few shop owners, but they looked completely bored as if they hadn't seen anyone all day.

"What's going on here?" Gabrielle was not only saddened because she couldn't shop, but she was concerned that something ad had happened. She looked up at Xena to see if she had any ideas.

"Strange." it was the only response Xena could muster at the moment.

Eve walked over to one of the only merchants to find out what was going on. "Excuse me? We couldn't help but notice that there is no one around town." He rolled his eyes and waved at her to go away. "But sir…"

Gabrielle grabbed her daughter's arm and gently pulled her away. "Don't bother. I don't think any of them want to help us." They looked around only to see each merchant glaring at them. "Something is definitely off."

"Hey, isn't this the town with that cute old couple that runs a tavern?" Eve looked to her mothers for confirmation, both nodded. "Let's stay there. They were so sweet."

**xxxx**

The tavern was completely empty. For years it had been a retreat for couples on honeymoons and anniversaries. The town was the perfect setting for it too, nestled in a mountain valley next to a lake. Mavin and Dex were the owners; both were well into old age. In fact, Xena was surprised they were still around, as most people did not get to experience their ripe old age of seventy.

"Hello? Mavin are you here?" Gabrielle called out as they stepped slowly into the dining area. She looked around at the tavern; it seemed so vacant. She looked at Xena with concern.

Suddenly they heard the back door in the kitchen open and slam shut. Voices were shouting at each other. This spurred the three young women into action. They burst through the kitchen door to find the older couple yelling at each other with rage.

The bard immediately put herself into the shuffle to stop them from arguing. "Hey! Stop fighting, please!" She pried them away from each other as she put herself directly in between them. They both looked at her in shock.

Mavin was the first to speak, "Gabrielle! What are you doing here?" She looked over, finally noticing the other two women in the room. "Xena, Eve! Welcome back!"

"What's going on here?" Xena asked, looking directly at Dex as if he was the problem.

Dex didn't back down as he stared at the warrior. "She told me she doesn't love me anymore." His eyes grew sad, a stark contrast from the rage they held moments ago.

Gabrielle looked back at Mavin, her eyes questioning. "Mavin, why don't we head upstairs for a minute to cool down." She held the old woman by the hand and led her out of the kitchen.

Once they had left the room, Xena looked at Dex. "Looks like you have plenty of rooms for us, do you mind if we go pick one?" She got out her bag of money and pulled out a few dinars to cover two rooms.

He took the money, without a word, and motioned for them to proceed. Xena turned to leave, but Eve glared at her then motioned for her to talk to the old man. Xena's eyes grew big, begging her daughter to do the talking rather than herself.

"Dex, what happened? Why did she say that to you?" The messenger asked, as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Over the last few weeks, things have been rocky. But we still loved each other. Until yesterday; everything changed."

Xena shot a look at Eve, then spoke to Dex. "Yesterday? What happened?"

"I was giving her a good night kiss and had said the normal 'I love you'. She looked at me for a moment, as if stunned. She never responded, she just smiled and kissed me back. This morning, it was bothering me because it felt so weird. It was the first time in our fifty years together that she had not said it back. When I asked her about it, she said she didn't love me anymore. That is about the time you walked in."

Xena and Eve both furrowed their brow in confusion.

xxxx

Gabrielle guided Mavin to sit on her bed. The room smelled just like the older couple, which was a pleasant mixture of lavender and soap. "So tell me," she began as she put her arm around the older woman, "What exactly happened here?"

A tear fell down the older woman's cheek as her lip quivered. After a moment of gathering herself, she spoke, "I don't love him. I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?" She rubbed the old frail woman on the back. She noticed that the woman had lost weight since they had last been there, no doubt because of her old age.

"Gabrielle, I should love him. Nothing has changed, yet suddenly I don't love him. It scares me because I feel like something is not right. Why don't I love my husband?" Her brown eyes, surrounded by wrinkles, pleaded with the bard for an answer.

"I wish I knew the answer. I've heard of people falling out of love, but I can't imagine it happening to you and Dex. Your love… goes beyond a feeling. It's like a rock that's immovable and unshakeable." Gabrielle sighed, not quite sure what else she could say. She was as baffled as her friend.

**xxxx**

Xena jogged up the stairs to find Gabrielle. She left Eve to continue talking to Dex, as she didn't know what to say. The warrior found Gabrielle leaving Mavin's room, closing the door behind her. "Hey." she addressed the bard softly. Gabrielle turned around and fell into her warrior's arms. She clung to Xena for dear life, as if she was terrified. Xena, in turn, pulled Gabrielle in tight. She was not going to let her go right now. "It's ok, honey."

"It's not though. Something is going on. How could two people, who love each other more than anything in the world, all of a sudden stop loving each other?" Gabrielle looked up at Xena with tears in her eyes.

Xena kissed a tear as it fell from her green eye. "I have a theory." She guided Gabrielle to the room adjacent to Mavin's. Sitting her on the bed, she kissed the bard then stood up and began to pace. "I think this has to do with Aphrodite."

Gabrielle interrupted, "Of course! She's mortal now! It makes sense that people would lose their love."

Xena looked at her worriedly. "We've got to fix it."

Gabrielle suddenly realized what it could mean for them. "Xena, I couldn't bare to have you tell me you don't love me." Her eyes welled up with new tears. "Oh gods!"

Xena was immediately at her side, "Hey, that's not going to happen. At least we will try to get it fixed before it happens."

"Has it already happened?" Gabrielle was up on her feet now, anger causing more tears to fall. "Do you not love me anymore?"

Xena was taken back, "Of course I still love you! I love you more than anything in this world." She pulled Gabrielle into her arms and held her. "I don't know why, but it hasn't affected us yet." She gently pushed Gabrielle away so she was at arms length. Looking into her soft green eyes, she tried to reassure her lover, "Honey, even if we find that it does affect us, we both know the reason behind it. We both know that it's not because we really don't love each other. All the other people in the world though… well they don't know. They will think they just don't love each other."

"We have to fix this, Xe."

**xxxx**

Eve was emotionally exhausted after talking with Dex. She had left him in the kitchen, sobbing. He had wanted to be alone, so she excused herself. She over heard her parents talking about Aphrodite's mortality and stepped in once their conversation was dying down. "Mom, Mother… What are you going to do?"

Gabrielle looked up at their daughter, "Well, we have to restore Aphrodite's godhood. In order to do that, we need ambrosia or something else."

"Ambrosia is in short supply, but I have another idea. Odin has the Golden Apples, which can turn a person into a God. If we get those, and can give some to Aphrodite, then she'll be immortal again."

"Xena, didn't we once learn that we couldn't have Love without War, though? What about the balance?" Gabrielle looked to her daughter then back at her lover.

Xena swore under her breath and clenched her fists. "Yes."

After a moment of silence, she continued, "We need to go back to the Norse Lands. We'll leave at first light."

Eve was quiet, as she turned to leave the room. Gabrielle noticed this and walked after her daughter. "Eve, are you ok?"

The messenger stopped, "I won't be going with you. I need to get back to the Elijans and see if this has affected them."

"I don't see how it would. You all serve the god of Love, not the goddess of Love. Aren't they in different realms?" Gabrielle asked, now uncertain how it all works.

Eve thought for a moment, "I don't know for sure. That's why I need to get back to them. You two can handle the other thing on your own. I'll leave at first light as well. Night mothers." She turned and left their room.

"I really hope that everything is ok for the Elijans. I would hate to think that this has had an effect on them."

Xena pulled Gabrielle into her arms once again, "Me too." She kissed the top of the blonde head under her chin. "Me too."

**xxxx**

**Beginning of Episode 125:**

Xena and Gabrielle journey back to the Norse lands by boat. Odin is informed by his crows that Xena is still alive and almost to land.

In a dark tavern, Gabrielle sneaks up being her friend as he drinks ale from his mug. "Beowulf." She says as she pulls his shoulder to turn him around.

Beowulf turns and burps before he answers. "Gabrielle." He looks up behind the blonde to see Xena standing there with a smile.

Gabrielle chuckles, "It's good to see you."

"And you, Gabrielle."

Xena supplies a greeting to her old friend. "Hey."

"Xena, you're a long way from home." He does not appear happy to see them.

The warrior's smile falters, "What's goin' on, Beowulf. Last time you saw Gabrielle, you were willing to walk through a column of fire to be at her side." She looks to Gabrielle then back at Beowulf for an answer.

The man offers an explanation. "It was love-struck foolishness. I like my bones the way they are- without the flesh seared from them. Rest-slake your thirst."

Xena finds him acting odd, but pushes on anyway. "We didn't come here to drink with you, Beowulf. I need to see Odin."


	13. Testing, 1 2 3

_Testing, 1 2 3_

_Post-Episode 125_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: See the main story disclaimer, it applies

Content Warning: See the main story warning, it applies

Goal: See the main story goal, it applies

xxxx

**End of Episode 125 (S6, E13):**

Gabrielle and Xena sit across the table from the Interviewer, Nigel. Xena rested her head in her hands and the bard picked at something on the table. Nigel prepped the microphone and began to speak, "Gabrielle, Xena- I have only one more question left- the question that Gabrielle has been avoiding- all evening- the question- that has never, ever been answered." The bard had a big smile on her face as she looked at Xena. He continued, "Are you two- lovers?"

The warrior was baffled, "You're asking if- "

Gabrielle chortled.

"That's right. I'm asking- are you two- lovers?" He pointed the microphone back at them.

Xena stands up in a threatening manner, leaning over the table towards him, "That's none 'a your beeswax, Nigel."

Gabrielle put her hands on Xena's arms to hold her back. "OK, Xena- you know- you just risked everything to bring love back into the world."

The warrior sat back down. "So what?" she looked around, wanting to avoid answering.

Gabrielle folded her arms and looked back at Nigel, "I think you should answer the question."

Xena looked at Gabrielle, "Oh, you do, do ya?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

The warrior sighed then took a breath to speak.

"W-wait-wait. Hold it. Hold it." Nigel clears his throat and looks into the camera. "And now, ladies and gentlemen- a world exclusive- for the first time anywhere- Xena and Gabrielle- reveal the true nature- of their relationship. Gabrielle- Xena- are you two- lovers?"

"You want the truth."

"That's right, Xena- we want the truth- the whole world- wants the truth!"

Xena starts talking but the camera begins to cut in and out. "It's like this- technically- "

Nigel interrupts, "What? What?"

The screen of the camera flashes, [PLEASE STAND BY]

Nigel continues, "It's dead?! The battery- ?! This is the world's greatest story and you're telling me the battery is dead?! I don't believe this! Oh, man!"

**xxxx**

He looked back at Xena and Gabrielle. They were whispering to each other and laughing. "Sorry ladies, this will take just a moment. We have another battery somewhere."

Xena laughed loudly at something Gabrielle had said, then she swatted her on the shoulder. She leaned back in and whispered back, "I still don't know what to tell him."

Gabrielle whispered back, "Just tell him the truth. People already know I'm important to you, so it's not like it will be that big of a shock."

"Here we go!" Nigel said as the camera got back into position. He straightened his hair and looked back at the two Greek women.

"Rolling." The cameraman shouted.

"Xena, I believe you were about to tell us the truth behind your relationship with Gabrielle." He pointed the microphone at her once again.

"It's like this. We are soul mates." She smiles at him, her big toothy grin.

He looks at her and rolls his eyes. "Yes, we all know that. But are you lovers?"

"Yeah, Xena. Are we?" Gabrielle smiles at the warrior, doing her best to egg her on.

"I belong with Gabrielle. We'll be together for every life."

"Xena, you are dodging the question. Why can't you just tell us if you are lovers?"

"Lovers is such an elusive term. What we have is bigger than what lovers ever could be." She nudged Gabrielle in the ribs.

Gabrielle cackled at that answer, _by the gods she is not going to tell him!_

Nigel was getting frustrated now. He had to figure out how to crack the Warrior Princess, "Xena, are you in love with Gabrielle? More than friends, more than best friends, and more than Soul Mates? Are you sexually attracted to her?"

Xena smirked then looked at Gabrielle and winked. She looked back at Nigel, "None of your questions truly describe what we are."

"Ah! Xena! Just answer the man." Gabrielle half shouted at Xena.

"Fine. Yes."

Nigel was shocked that she had finally answered, but suddenly he didn't know which question she was answering. "Wait… yes to what? Are you lovers?"

She felt a small kick under the table from her lover. "Yes."

"There you have it, world! Xena and Gabrielle are lovers!" Excitement was clearly evident in his voice, but he quickly got back to the interview. "How long have you been romantically involved?"

Gabrielle spoke up now, knowing that Xena really didn't want to deal with this anymore. "Since Xena came back from the dead when I was with the Amazons…right before we defeated Velasca."

Nigel was dumbfounded, "That long? Why did you hide it?"

"Why do you think, Nigel?" Xena was getting agitated now. "Protection. It was safer if people didn't know that we were that close."

"So why tell us now?"

"I'm quickly regretting it." The warrior quipped.

"What she means is… We realize that people already know how much we mean to each other. Being lovers doesn't change what we would or would not do for one another. If we weren't lovers, Xena would still do anything to keep me safe. And I would do the same for her." Gabrielle smiled and looked over at Xena.

"I take it that you two plan to continue fighting evil? Usually when people find love, they settle down to have a family." He pointed the microphone at Gabrielle this time, but then switched to Xena when the bard looked at the warrior.

Xena took a deep breath, "We are still fighting evil for now."

"But you plan on quitting soon?" He ventured to guess.

Gabrielle smiled and leaned forward, "We aren't sure yet, Nigel. We've been discussing settling down, but there are still too many people that need help. It's a big decision and it's one we haven't reached a conclusion on yet."

"I see. Well, I would like to thank you both for answering my questions. The world appreciates the answers as much as I do." He turns to the camera this time, "There you have it. We have the answers we've been waiting for. Xena and Gabrielle are in a relationship. This is Nigel, signing off."

The camera shuts off and the cameraman begins to put it away in a case. Nigel puts his microphone away, and then reaches out to shake the hand of each warrior woman. Xena squeezes extra hard so that he begins to writhe in pain. "You should really stay out of people's business, Nigel."

"Xena." Gabrielle swats Xena on the wrist, warning her to let go. The Warrior Princess lets go immediately.

Nigel is shocked to see that the most vicious and renowned female warrior of all time can be tamed by a simple command from a small little bard. "You're whipped." He immediately regretted saying that.

Xena was on him quick, picking him up and tossing him out the door of the tavern. "And never come back here! If I see you step foot in Greece again, you will regret it buddy!"

**xxxx**

**Beginning of Episode 126:**

An Amazonian tribal council was underway with the Queen of each tribe present. Kanae spoke, "You've seen our lands. You've seen our hunting grounds. Our numbers grow bigger every day. Will you join your tribe with ours?"

Mawu-Ka, one of the Queens responded to the question, "These are good lands- but my people are restless- and wish to return to our own homes."

Another Queen chimed in, "This valley is the birthplace of the Amazons- where Artemis created our people. This is home- for all of us."

"We can't survive scattered to the winds any longer. Everywhere, Amazons are persecuted. We have united- to protect ourselves." Kanae was adamant that the tribes unite to be stronger.

"And- everything is decided by your council of tribal queens?"

Varia walked into the room, "Not everything."


	14. Impending Queenship

_Impending Queenship_

_Post-Episode 126_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: See the main story disclaimer, it applies

Content Warning: See the main story warning, it applies

Goal: See the main story goal, it applies

xxxx

**End of Episode 127 (S6, E14):**

In the Amazon Village, Eve had just been released from custody. Her mothers walked her to the courtyard and she began to talk, "I know what I have to do. I've decided to go east- to Ch'in and the land of Indus. Eli's message will be heard."

They stopped walking and Xena responded, "Now?"

Eve had a worried look on her face. "Yeah."

The Warrior Princess' eyes grew wide, "You mean now?"

She looked at Gabrielle, "Thank you- for saving my mother- for bringing her such happiness. I'm forever in your debt."

"Eve- " The bard leaned in and hugged her daughter.

"Gabrielle- "

The blonde replied, "You don't owe me anything."

The Messenger looked back at her warrior mother, "And thank you- for giving me life so many times. I love you."

Xena pulled her into a tight hug, "I love you, too. Um-m- why don't we walk with you a ways?"

"Yeah." Gabrielle smiled at the idea.

Eve shook her head, "No. I need to do this on my own. Goodbye."

Gabrielle looked up at Xena and smiled, then put her hand on Xena's arm. The warrior watched their daughter walk away, "Stay outta trouble." The warrior tried to push back her tears by pinching her nose and putting her head down in her hand.

**xxxx**

"Hey, she'll be alright." Gabrielle put her arm around Xena's waist.

Xena sniffed, then looked up. She had successfully kept the tears at bay. "I know." She said, shrugging it off. She knew she couldn't fool Gabrielle, but she had to keep her cool when so many Amazons were around. "Common, let's go to our hut."

Gabrielle leaned into her and whispered, "So you can cry?" She was trying to lighten the mood by teasing, however it backfired. All she received as a response was a dirty look from cold blue eyes. _Yikes, guess tonight is a night for sensitivity._

On the way to their hut, they were stopped by Varia. "Hey, where did Eve go? I wanted to apologize to her."

Xena looked at each her partner, taking her cue, Gabrielle replied, "Sorry Varia. She left for good. I think that freeing her was the best apology that you could give her. She needed that." Xena move past Varia, determined to get to their cabin. Gabrielle looked at the new Queen again, "Sorry, she is a little upset that her daughter left."

"She's you're daughter too, isn't she?" Varia was guessing, not completely sure if Gabrielle had adopted the Messenger. She never had the guts to ask if they were in a relationship, but with recent events, it would seem that they were.

Gabrielle tilted her head and smiled, "If you'll excuse me, I need to go." She walked past the Queen and jogged to their hut.

Varia shook her head, humored that her friend successfully avoided the question.

xxxx

Xena was pacing around in the room, burning off some frustration and sadness at the same time. She muttered to herself, "What was she thinking, just up and leaving like that? It's too sudden. Who is going to protect her? Will she be safe?" _Where is Gabrielle when I need her?_

Gabrielle was standing in the doorway listen to her girlfriend's mumbling. She sighed and stepped all the way in the hut, "She will be ok, Xe. You've just got to have faith that Eli will keep her safe."

Xena opened her arms for Gabrielle to walk into them. As the blonde pressed her body up against the warrior's, she was finally able to calm down a bit. "I'm just worried." She placed her lips on Gabrielle's head and kissed gently, not wanting to let go of their embrace.

The blonde's head was smashed into her favorite place; the warrior's chest. She gently kissed the skin in front of her, which was difficult around the brass armor. "Will you hold me on the bed?" The bard knew that one way to calm Xena down was to let her hold her. Since Xena rarely asks to be held, Gabrielle did the work.

"Sure." She kissed the top of her partner's head and then stripped herself of the armor. They lay down together on the small bed, Xena wrapped around Gabrielle from behind. Their fingers were interlocked and tucked under the bard's chin.

"Mm, this is nice. I feel like shit." She chuckled at herself for being so crazy fighting Varia for the Queenship.

Xena stiffened, "I totally forgot! Are you ok? Is anything broken?" She sat up a little and started looking over Gabrielle, particularly in the face. "That's gonna bruise." She gently touched the bard's cheekbone.

"Ow, Xena it's ok! I'll be alright, just stop poking me." She nudged her elbow back into Xena's stomach. To her satisfaction, the warrior relented and lay back down. "I know what I did was stupid, but it was the only way I could try to save her."

Xena sighed loudly, "I know. But for the record, I didn't like it one bit. You could've been seriously injured, or even died. I'm very surprised you aren't more hurt than you are, considering how many hits she got in on your face."

The bard kissed Xena's knuckles, "I know. I'm sorry that I voted against her. I couldn't see any other way. Do you forgive me?" She turned her head back so that she could see Xena's eyes.

Xena kissed her on the cheek then on the forehead, "Of course I do."

After a few moments of silence, Xena realized that Gabrielle had fallen asleep. Soft snores began to come from her partner's mouth. She laid her head back down and closed her eyes to join the bard in slumber.

xxxx

A couple hours later, Xena woke up to noise outside. She gently removed herself from Gabrielle's grasp and walked out to see what was going on. Amazon's were running around everywhere, as if preparing for something.

Spotting Varia, she walked over and greeted her, "Hey, what's going on?"

The Queen jumped because she hadn't seen the warrior approach. "You startled me." She took a deep breath trying to settle her heart back down. "Tomorrow is my coronation as Queen. Where is Gabrielle?"

"Asleep. Someone beat the crap out of her." The warrior glared at Varia, not one to usually forgive.

Varia looked at her and stepped back, "Now Xena, it was a fair fight! She challenged me." She held her hands up in defense as Xena eyeballed her.

Xena continued to glare at her, but finally gave up. "I'm not going to hurt you." She looked back out at the tribe as they worked together moving everything into the ceremony hut. "Just don't try it again."

Varia let out a breath she had been holding, "Thanks. And I won't." They both watched for a moment in silence, but Varia decided to continue prying. She couldn't seem to contain her curiosity. "So you and Gabrielle are a couple." It was meant to be a question, but it didn't quite sound like it.

Xena gritted her teeth. _I'm so tired of everyone asking that! Sounds like a good chance to driver her crazy…_ "A couple of warriors, yeah."

The Queen rolled her eyes and huffed, "You know what I mean."

"Was there a question in there somewhere or are you trying to tell me what Gabrielle and I are?"

She turned and faced the formidable woman, whose blue eyes could be both beautiful and frightful. "When are you going join with her? We could do the ceremony tomorrow after mine. As queen, I am able to join a couple." She was sick of the dance, time for answers.

Xena laughed, "Seriously. You want to marry us? I don't think so. You almost killed my girlfriend and you constantly battle us. Why would I let you do something so important?"

"Ah Ha! So she is your girlfriend."

"Damn right." She looked at Varia closely, "Why… you didn't think you would ever have a shot at her did you?" She stepped closer and looked her straight in the eye; their noses were almost touching. "Did ya?"

Varia backed up from Xena, once again. "No! I swear, I never thought of her like that."

"Good. She's mine." Xena stepped back and crossed her arms, confidence radiating from her.

"Who is yours?" The blonde bard walked up behind the two women, now curious as to what they could have been talking about. She noticed that Xena and Varia both flinched at her voice, they obviously had no clue she had been approaching.

The Queen looked at her peer, "YOU are hers. Didn't know that you were ok with being a possession, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle raised her eyebrows and looked over at Xena. She crossed her arms, "I'm not." Varia had a look of triumph on her face, but it was quickly shot down. "But only if it's someone other than Xena. I'm definitely hers."

Xena put her arm around the bard's shoulders in a protective stance. She raised her eyebrows in challenge.

Varia smiled, "Fine. Don't get married." She turned and walked away from them, beginning to direct the flow of workers as the prepped for the ceremony.

Xena felt Gabrielle's eyes on her, "What?" she asked without looking down at the bard.

"Married?" Her voice was quieter than expected, yet bold and unwavering; hopeful.

Xena sighed, "She volunteered to join us if we wanted it." She took her arm off Gabrielle's shoulders and stood in front of her. Blue eyes met green and studied them. "Do you want to get married?"

Gabrielle swallowed; they had never talked so point blank about this before. "Xena…" There was a long pause, "I don't know what to say."

The warrior smiled, "You don't have to say anything. It wasn't my idea anyway." She shrugged as she turned from Gabrielle. She was attempting to cover the hurt and troubled feelings from her girlfriend's reaction. _Oops that sounded bad…she's going to take that the wrong wa-_

"So you don't want to marry me?"Gabrielle's normally bold voice sounded as small as a mouse's. The sadness she felt at the notion made her eyes sting with pending tears.

Xena turned quickly on her heal and rushed back over to her bard. She hadn't meant it that way, but she couldn't take the words back now. "That's not what I meant."

"But it wasn't your idea. You acted like it was the last thing you would have for an idea."

"Hey now, you are putting words in my mouth. All I meant was that it was not me who started planning a ceremony for us; it was Varia." Xena put her hand against Gabrielle's cheek, stroking the soft skin with her thumb.

Varia walked up and interrupted their conversation. "Gabrielle, the Elders need you to come meet with us right now."

She reluctantly pulled her eyes away from Xena's, "Can't this wait?"

"No. They are meeting now and you need to be there. It's about the ceremony tomorrow."

Xena turned Gabrielle away from Varia for a moment, "Go ahead. We'll finish this conversation later, ok?" She kissed the blonde hair in front of her and nodded. Then she watched as Gabrielle walked away and into the meeting hut. _Boy, we've got a lot to talk about._

**xxxx**

**Beginning of Episode 127:**

The next day, in the Amazon village, Gabrielle and Varia have their elbows locked together in front of their faces. Varia said to her, "To a strong Amazon nation."

"To a strong Amazon nation."

"How's the eye?" the dark haired Queen asked.

"How's the hand?" the bard asked in response

"Fine. Why?"

She smiled, "I thought maybe you sprained it on my face."


	15. Leaving the Nation in Strong Hands

_Leaving the Nation in Strong Hands_

_Post-Episode 127_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: See the main story disclaimer, it applies

Content Warning: See the main story warning, it applies

Goal: See the main story goal, it applies

xxxx

**End of Episode 127 (S6, E15):**

The Amazon's ambushed Prince Bellerophon's troops, defeating them after several minutes of intense battle. His men had begun a retreat, but Gabrielle did not realize it. She was so focused on the survival of her Amazons that she chased after a man that was in retreat. It took some yelling, but she finally snapped out of her tunnel vision as Xena yelled after her. "Gabrielle!"

She stopped in her tracks, right before she was to deliver a deathblow to one of the young soldiers. She turned around and looked at Xena and the Amazons, then looked around her.

"It's over." Xena continued, worry and concern in her voice. She watched as Gabrielle slowly walked back to the group. She was sprayed with blood, her face and chest covered. The look in her eyes was one of sadness.

"You won." The Warrior Princess commented as Gabrielle approached.

The blonde warrior shook her head, "I don't think I did. With each battle- I lose more of myself."

"War's tough on us all, Gabrielle." The tall warrior had tears in her eyes, emotion overtaking her at seeing her partner in pain.

"Yeah." It was the only reponse that Gabrielle could muster at the moment.

Cyane approached from behind Xena, "Queen Gabrielle- "

Xena and Gabrielle looked at each other. "Your people need ya."

Gabrielle walked around Xena to join the Amazons. She stood directly in front of Varia and reached out to hook their arms together in a warrior's embrace. Quietly she said to the group, "To a strong Amazon nation."

They each responded, "To a strong Amazon nation." The mood of the group was melancholy. Normally this chant was done with vigor, hope, and strength.

"To a strong Amazon nation." Xena chimed in as well.

Varia finished, "To a strong Amazon nation."

**xxxx**

The trek back to the Amazon lands was the worst imaginable. They did not come across any trouble, nor anything technically went wrong. The spirit of the Amazons was broken as were their hopes deflated. No one talked on the journey and they did not stop for rest. Each Amazon was bound and determined to make it home to what was left of their sisters.

Gabrielle was now Queen. It was a position she despised. This most recent experience would forever leave a bad taste in her mouth for what it means to be Queen. She couldn't help but think back to what Xena had said, "_Just doesn't seem like the Gabrielle I know."_

They both knew what had to happen now. Varia must be judged based on her crimes. Though Gabrielle did not want to put her to death, she knew that was the punishment by Amazon law. She had plenty of time to think while they walked back home, but not enough time to make a decision on how to handle the former Queen.

**xxxx**

"They're back!"

"Queen Varia is back everyone!" A young girl yelled with excitement. Like all of her sisters, she had been afraid that they would not see their queen again.

Women ran out to the courtyard from their homes while others dropped what they were doing in the fields.

Cyane approached Gabrielle, "But she's not Queen anymore. You must tell them so that they listen to you as Queen."

The blonde shook her head and stepped forward, "Sisters, please quiet down. Much has happened since we last saw you. You will all hear the tale soon, but first please allow us all to rest for a time. We need food, water, and baths."

"But Gabrielle, where are the rest of the sisters that left with you?"

Gabrielle sighed, hoping that no questions would be asked until later. "Anyone not with us has passed on to the afterlife. I will tell the tale after we've rested. Please, give us some time."

The Amazons that had been in the village quickly scrambled to prepare all that Gabrielle had asked. Meanwhile, the Queen gathered the troops from Helicon and spoke with them quietly. "I want to ask each of you to not tell anyone what happened at Helicon. I do not want anyone to know about Varia until I've decided her fate. You are not to tell your children, friends, or partners. Is that understood? Anyone disobeying this command will be banished from the nation, permanently. Varia, go to your hut and do not come out until I call for you."

Xena watched her partner from the outer edge of the group. She admired the strength that Gabrielle showed, but felt a deep sadness as well. She knew that it hurt Gabrielle to be harsh like this. She knew that tonight would be a restless night as Gabrielle would be in tears. She took a deep breath as the group dispersed, then approached the Queen. "Come on, let's get to our hut and get cleaned up."

Gabrielle held her head high as she walked in front of Xena to their hut. The second she entered, she fell into the warrior's arms and sobbed. She knew this was the only place she could let go while they were here.

**xxxx**

Xena's job over the next hour was getting her lover into a hot tub of soapy water and cleaning her off. Gabrielle was unfocused and lost in thought. Once they were out of the water, she snapped out of it a bit and put her Queen face back on. She dressed in her Amazon attire, but hesitated when she reached for the Queen's headdress that was brought to her hut during their bath.

Xena watched her uncertainty and commented, "What are you going to do about Varia?"

"I don't know yet. The only thing I know is that the tribe needs her as Queen." She turned and looked into Xena's compassionate eyes.

"If you let the tribe know what she did, they may not want her as Queen."

The blonde sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "That's what I'm afraid of. I think I'll talk to her with the other Helicon Amazons present. From there, I think I can decide what to do." She left the mask on the wall and walked out the door with Xena following closely behind her.

**xxxx**

At sixteen, Kaplan was a very observant young woman. She had observed the former Queen every time they were in this village. She watched as Gabrielle and Xena left their hut. It was the first time that she can remember Gabrielle leading the way with Xena trailing behind her. She also noticed that the blonde woman was in her Amazon formal wear.

She walked over to her mother and tapped her on the shoulder. "Mom, why is Gabrielle dressed like that? She never wears that when she is here."

Her mother observed for a second, also noticing the way the bard was walking. "I'm not sure. She said she would tell us all soon, maybe she will address that."

**xxxx**

"Cyane, please gather all those that were with us at Helicon, including Varia. Meet in the Elders counsel hut immediately. Make sure no one is absent." Gabrielle commanded in a strong voice. Xena stood behind her as her Champion.

The tall blonde Amazon nodded and jogged off to complete the requested task.

Within a few minutes, they were all gathered in the hut. "Normally I would say quiet down, but no one is talking." The Queen tried to lighten the mood, but realized that it didn't work. "Look, I know that we've been through a lot but there are things I need to decide before I talk to the Nation tonight." She looked around the room and caught Varia's eye, "Varia, step forward."

The former Queen approached, her head down in shame. She said nothing, waiting for what she thought would be a judgment of at least banishment, if not death.

"Varia, tell us why you betrayed me?"

She lifted her head and looked into the Queen's green eyes, "I did it to save the Nation. It was the only option he gave me to save everyone. It was a risk I had to take. I know that Xena is right; he probably would not made true on his promise. I did not feel I had another choice."

"You were desperate to save the tribe and Nation, weren't you?"

"Yes."

Gabrielle walked around to stand in front of Varia. She spoke, not to Varia but to the others in the room. "My judgment is this: Varia is reinstated as Queen. Her treason will not be spoken of by any of you. It will be forgotten and erased from our history. What she attempted to do was for the good of the Nation and her intentions were not malicious towards the Amazons as a whole."

She turned towards the others in the room, "The story I tell to the nation tonight will be the truth. However, the betrayal will be omitted from the account. This tribe needs someone as strong as Varia; someone who wants and strives for this nations longevity. You will be left in her hands and will survive under her leadership."

Xena smiled in the background, very happy with the wise decision Gabrielle had made.

Varia nodded and saluted Gabrielle, as did the other Amazons. "You are all dismissed. Varia, please stay a moment."

The group left and silence filled the room. "Gabrielle, I can't thank you enough for giving me another chance."

"Shut up." Gabrielle said with some venom in her voice.

Varia shut her mouth promptly.

"The only reason I am doing this is because the Amazons do actually need you. But I'm tired of the poor choices you've made while leading them. I will be appointing Cyane as Queen with you. I am writing into law that there will be two Queens as long as you are one of them. Decisions will be made by both of you, as you have shown that you do not always make the wisest decisions. The counsel will be informed of this law, but will not be told about your betrayal. Instead I will tell them that it's a step that is necessary to rebuild our nation. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." Varia looked up from the ground, "I will comply with your decision."

"Leave us." The blonde motioned for Xena to step forward as Varia exited the hut. "Well?"

"You did good. I think that was the right decision, honey. Shall we go talk to Cyane now, or what's next?"

Gabrielle bit her lip then pouted, "I'd really like to eat a hot meal. Would you mind having Cyane deliver one to me? Let her know I need to talk to her."

Xena pulled the bard into a tight hug and kissed her on the forehead. "No problem."

**xxxx**

The night ended at a very late hour for them. Gabrielle accomplished all that was needed, as the Nation now had two Queens, both of equal power and status. She and Xena both felt right about the changes that were made.

They retired to their room, both happy to be able to settle for the night. After stripping their clothes and changing into shifts, they laid under the blankets next to each other. Gabrielle moved closer to Xena and laid her head on the warrior's shoulder. She felt safe and warm, the exact recipe for a solid nights sleep.

"I love you." Xena's voice was soft and filled with love. "You have truly amazed me over the last few days Gabrielle."

"Why do I feel so terrible, then?"

"You are the strongest person I know…with the best heart. You have no reason to feel terrible for any of the decisions you made. You did the right thing." She stroked the blonde head that was lying on her chest. Soon she heard a soft snore, which ignited a smile on her lips. Very quietly, she continued her monologue, "And some day I will marry you."

**xxxx**

**Beginning of Episode 128:**

There are two cars are in a cemetery, facing each other with lights off. It's night out, so you know there is trouble brewing. One car flashed its lights at the other, then the other responds in kind. A man gets out of one car and walks out in between them.

A woman gets out of the other car and approaches the man. The woman reaches out and opens a brief case revealing Xena's Chakrum. She lifts it up and studies it with a smile on her face.

Then the man shines a light into the case as she pulls out a magnifying glass. She looks over a glass tube that holds two strands of hair. "2000-year-old hair samples-perfectly preserved." She closes the case and takes it from the man and hands him an envelope full of money. "It's all there."

The man whispers, "Thanks." Then he walks away.


End file.
